White lighter
by Shinta-FAn
Summary: Summery: Kaoru is an angel and wants to protect the innocent, so she is assigned to protect a boy named Kenshin.
1. Default Chapter

**Summery: **Kaoru is an angel and wants to protect the innocent, so she is assigned to protect a boy named Kenshin.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kenshin and Kaoru and Kenji hahaha all there names starts with a K hahaha….ok..w/e..

"….." –when someone is talking

'…..' –when someone is thinking to themselves

Baka- means idiot

Okaa-san -means mother

**Chapter One:**

There was an eight year old boy running out in the rain. He had red hair that was tied at the back and had violet eyes. He was walking home from school but then it started to rain.

"okaa-san. I'm home." Kenshin said shutting the door. Kenshin's mother went to him.

"Hey. Were you okay out there?" she said taking his jacket.

"ya..it's just rain."

" Well we have to go to the store. I need to buy food."

" okay..hold on let me drop my things in my bedroom."

"I'll be waiting outside." Kenshin went quickly to his room and went out with his mom. Once they had come back there stood Kenshin's step father or well was his step father Mrs. Himura met the guy and they got married but he only abused the two of them and wanted money from them so she broke up with him. Kenshin's biological father died in an accident two years ago.

"What are you doing here Hajime, I told you not to come back!" Mrs. Himura said

"I told you I would come back and if you tell the police I promise I'll kill your son." Hajime took out a gun and pointed it to them.

"now give me the money!" all of a sudden a person appeared between Hajime and the two. It was a girl, the most beautiful girl Kenshin ever seen. Her hair was black and tied up in a high ponytail and her eyes were blue. It also seemed that she had wings at her back, she was as his mom(hehe not really tall just about 55). She turned around.

" Who the hell are you?!"

" You have abused them long enough." She said calmly.

" Don't move or I'll shoot Kenshin!" the girl walked to him. Hajime pressed the trigger but the girl put a force field around Kenshin and his mother. Hajime looked at her shocked.

" What the heck are you?!" the girl threw him out the door by putting her hand up. Then she went out to him.

" Don't come back here again." The guy got up and ran away. The girl looked back at the two.

" W-who are you?" Mrs. Himura asked protecting Kenshin. The girl smiled at Kenshin.

" Do not worry, I'm here to protect Kenshin and you too. This may sound crazy but I'm a angel or a white lighter. My name is Kaoru" Kenshin went up to her.

" Are your wings real?" he said in an interest. Kaoru smiled and looked at the boy.

" Why yes it is."

"Cool! Can you fly?"

"yup…here watch." Kaoru took a step back and then her wings flapped once and she floated. Kenshin smiled.

"cool!" Mrs. Himura went up to her.

"Why are you here?"

" I was assigned from the elders." Mrs. Himura gave a confused look at her. Kaoru chuckled.

" This may take awhile so I say we sit down…I died about three years ago because of a sickness that I caught at that time I was seventeen. And then all of a sudden I appeared around people and they were the elders. You get what I mean? I'm an angel. I got used to the idea about being an angel and helped people along the way I also still looked like the way I was three years ago, still seventeen. Now I'm assigned to help you guys. I'm not sure how long though."

" I understand…well..you can stay with us for as long as you want..and thank you for saving us."

" It isn't a problem." Kaoru smiled.

" Kaoru! Kaoru! my name is Kenshin!" he said with excitement. Kaoru smiled at him

" well it's nice to meet you!"

" Hey I want to show you my room! Can I okaa-san?" she nodded. Kenshin grabbed her hand and started running pulling her with him.

"Tada! This is my room!"

"Wow.. this is nice!"

"wow! Where did your wings go?"

" Oh, I hid them."

" You can hide them?" Kaoru nodded.

"cool. You can stay on top of the bed bunk. We're going to have sooo much fun!"

" I'm sure we will. I'm sure we'll be good friends."

**10 years later**

Kaoru woke up . She slowly adjusted to the light and turned the alarm clock off.

" Kenshin. Wake up." She said sleepily. Kenshin murmured under his pillow. Kaoru rolled her eyes and got off her bed.

" Fine but it's not my fault if your late for school." She said going out the door and into the bathroom. She turned the bathtub on and stripped her clothes off, then took a shower. Once she was done she got out and took her towel only to cover her front side of her body. All of a sudden the door opened and a pair of eyes widen. Kaoru who noticed turned her head and saw Kenshin staring at her (she was facing her back to him )

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Keeeeeenshiiiin!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard out of the house. Kaoru quickly wrapped the towel around her.

" You pervert!" Kaoru punched him right in the face and pushed him out. Then shut the door.

' oh my god! He saw my butt! How embarrassing! Baka!' Kaoru got out with a frown on her face and gave a death glare to Kenshin who was recovering from the punch.

" Next time check if someone is in the bathroom!"

" Hey it wasn't my fault! You didn't lock the door!" Kaoru blushed

" I forgot okay! Geez!"

" oh ya. Nice butt!" he grinned.

" hey!!!" Kaoru was about to beat the crap out of him but he went inside the bathroom and locked it. Kaoru banged on the door.

" Kenshin! When you get out of there you're going to pay!"

" I think I already have, seeing that little site there." Kenshin teased. Kaoru was now blowing steam out of her ears.

" Shut up!!" Kaoru went to Kenshin's room and put her hair in a high pony tail. Then went downstairs.

" Morning Kaoru." Mrs. Himura said giving her waffles on a plate.

" Morning." She said in an angry voice. Mrs. Himura smiled.

" What did Kenshin do this time?"

"nothing.." a few minutes later Kenshin came down and sat beside Kaoru. Still thinking about the accident he tried not to laugh, unfortunately it really didn't work. Kaoru noticed and let her wings appear, and then she started hitting him from behind with it.

" hey stop that! Your suppose to protect me remember? Not hurt me." He said while a grin escaped from his lips.

" you better be careful of what you say, or you'll be going to school late!"

"oh come on! I was just kidding!" he said patting her back.

" don't touch me!" she said annoyed. Kenshin grinned. He stood up got his backpack and whispered to her ear.

" That was one nice cute butt you had there though." He said before he ran out of the door.

" Himura!!" Kaoru growled and went to catch up with him. Once Kenshin was the age of sixteen ,Kaoru thought that she would like to join school with him since it got so boring waiting for him to come back. The two were really good friends, and not once did they keep a secret from each other. They were best friends actually and always teased each other and tried even the score. Kaoru grinned once she caught up.

'heh! Your gonna get it now..'

"..hey Kenshin?"

"hm?" she smiled at him and clung on to his arm.

" soooo you think that my butt is cute huh? And you mentioned that twice too! I think I see a sign of feelings there!" she said going closer to his face. Kenshin blushed at the sudden closeness.

" K-Kaoru.."

" What is it Kenshin? You look a little nervous." She said coming a little bit closer. Kaoru started to laugh and moved away from him. Kenshin frowned.

" oh man! You should have seen the look on your face! So nervous! Hahahahah!"

" Hey that's not fair.. that's only because you're using power to charm me and stuff." Kaoru laughed.

" Kenshin I don't have any powers to charm people."

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" a voice said coming from behind.

"Even if you don't have the power to do that you still have it weather you knew it or not." It was Sanoske. One of Kaoru and Kenshin's best friends. Kenshin introduced Sanoske to Kaoru when he had been saved by her. Kenshin wanted to tell Sanoske about who she really was but told him to wait. Once Kaoru knew that Sanoske wouldn't tell anyone they told him. Sanoske went up to the two.

"Sano your talking nonsense" Kaoru said rolling her eyes.

" Oh come on missy. Ever since you joined our school all the guys went drooling for ya." Kaoru grinned.

"and does that include you?" Sano blushed. Kaoru waited for the answer but she gave up.

"oh forget it. Come on guys lets go before we're all late to class." She grabbed both of their hands, checked to see if anyone was looking and teleported to school.

"Well I'll see you two later."Sanoske said .Kaoru was about to race off to class but Kenshin stopped her.

"Huh?" she turned and looked at him.

"Your wings"

"oh ya. Thanks." She let them disappear.

"don't forget meet me up on the roof at lunch."

"Don't worry! Don't worry! Starting from yesterday you've told me this a thousand times already. Besides what's so important about meeting you up there?"

"oh you'll see!" Kaoru gave a pout.

"oh fine." She gave a quick smile before one of her friends, Misao, called her over. Kenshin chuckled and went to class.

**Kenshin's Pov.**

She always made me smile. The very first day I met her, she made me smile. She had become a very important person to me and I wanna thank her for being there. Well of course she had to be there, she was his guardian. But whatever she did and said she meant it from the bottom of her heart.

After Kaoru's appearance, okaa-san seemed more relaxed and she smiled more. Maybe because it was of Hajime. Although not only did okaa-san change, Kaoru also changed. Before when I was younger she mostly kept her feelings to herself and wouldn't tell what was on her mind. But now..i guess she opened up.

'all I have to do now is show her that I appreciate what she has done. And hopefully by the end of lunch we won't be killing each other.' the thought of that made Kenshin sweatdrop. All of a sudden a bell rang.

'what the? Aw crap! I'm late!' I started running to my class.

"ya…it should work out…"

-and there's the first chapta! Hoped u liked it!-


	2. Chapter Two

Hey ppl yes this is a K&K story sooo ya.. on with duh story..

**Chapter Two:**

As soon as Kaoru left Kenshin she caught up with Misao and they both went to class. Kaoru sat at her seat and Misao sat across.

"psst! Kaoru! twelve-o'clock" Misao said pointing with her head. Kaoru looked up to see who it was and sighed. She thought it would be one of those crazy boys. It was one of Kaoru's 'admirers', Natsuko. Even though he didn't say he admired Kaoru it was obvious that he liked her. He'd give her stuff from time to time. Kaoru who thought that was sweet became friends with him. He was a good guy, also a shy person.

" Hey Kamiya-san."

"Hi Natsuko-kun. I hope those notes helped your studying from yesterday."

"Don't worry. I think I did pretty well on the test." He went through his backpack and handed her the notes. " thanks for letting me borrow it." Kaoru gave a smile.

"No prob." Soon the teacher came in and a frown formed on Kaoru's face. She had almost forgotten what class she was in. It was History. So boring. And the teacher was strict. Kaoru gave a long sigh. It was going to be a loooong day. After a long day of four classes lunch finally came and two more classes to go. Kaoru went to the cafeteria but was stopped by a back? Kaoru looked up and this was the line to get food.

'You've gotta be kiddin me! This'll take forever!'

"Hey Kaoru. wow..what a long line." Misao said going in back of Kaoru. " You look like your late for an appointment." Kaoru turned back.

"ya.. Kenshin asked me to meet him up on the roof. I asked him what it was all about but he won't tell me, and really I'm dying to know!" Misao grinned.

"Reeeeally hmm? Then just go now." Kaoru was about to protest but then she looked straight to Misao's eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't have any clue about this surprise do you?"

"Why of course not!" she said with an innocent smile. Kaoru folded her arms.

"What? You said you were dying to know so just go! Look I'll get you your food and bring it up there. How does that sound?"

"Oh fine." With that Kaoru went up to the roof using the stairs. About a few minutes later Kaoru stopped walking.

"Oh what am I doing?! I can just teleport there dummy!" Kaoru checked to see if anyone was near the area and then teleported.

-up on the roof-

"ugh! How the heck do these people gift wrap so easily?" Kenshin crumpled the wrapper and cut out another one. He was so concentrated on wrapping the gift he got her that he didn't notice Kaoru standing behind him and looking over.

"Watcha got there?"

"Ah! What the- Kaoru! What are you doing here?!?! You scared me!"

"Well you did ask me to come up here this morning so I thou-"

"No no no! you weren't suppose to see this! And you were suppose ta come in through the door!"

"I didn't think it was a crime coming up here by teleporting."

"People could have seen you! This is not how I planned it." Kenshin sighed. " Oh well, might as well give it to you now." Kenshin gave her the gift. It was a sky blue teddy bear and around the neck was a bow. Kaoru didn't say anything and just stared at the bear shocked.

"I just wanted to tell you that..well..i wanted to thank you for being there for me and my mom. Also for some reason I didn't bother to ask you when your birthday was so it's also for your birthday. Oh and don't worry about lunch I got some. My mom made it." Kenshin waited for a reply but none came. Kaoru looked at the two bags where the food was and then looked back at the bear. Kaoru smiled brightly and gave him a hug surprising Kenshin but then smiled.

"Soooo…I take it that you like the gift?" Kaoru looked up at him and laughed.

"Sorry! Of course I like it! I love it! Sorry if I scared you there for a minute. I was just really surprised that you would do this"

"Well I just realized that you've done so many things. Just wanted to return the favor." Kaoru smiled and they both stared at each other. ( not to mention Kaoru is still in Kenshin's arms!)

" Oh just kiss already!" a voice yelled out. Kenshin and Kaoru stepped away from each other and looked at the door.

"ops…I said that out too loud." There at the door stood Misao and Sanoske. Two more heads popped up the window. One of them was Yahiko. He was a freshmen, who didn't get along with Kaoru. The two would always fight but deep down they cared for each other. The other person was Tsubame, Yahiko's so called 'friend', who was another good friend of Kaoru's.

" What the heck are you guys doing here?!?" Kenshin said with anger.

"Sorry we couldn't help it!" Sano said quickly defending them.

"I told you not to follow!"

"You're the one who asked us for help!" Misao said taking a step forward. Kaoru smiled at her friends and they continued to argue. Yahiko and Tsubame came up to Kaoru.

"Yup we helped. Kinda. Kenshin didn't have money sooo ya." Kaoru laughed.

"Well don't let those three stop you from your 'suppose' ta be surprise lets eat!" Kaoru nodded and they sat down, opened the bags and took out the food.

"Hey! Don't finish everything Yahiko!" Misao said running over to them.

"Ya save some for us!" Sanoske said following Misao.

"Hope we didn't ruin the surprise Kaoru." Tsubame said.

"Oh no. Actually I'm very surprised." Kenshin sat down next to Kaoru annoyed.

"Tch. Ya even though 'THEY' weren't suppose ta be here." Kaoru laughed

"Oh don't fret Kenshin. It's fine!" she said clinging her arm to his. The smile Kaoru gave made it very hard for Kenshin to stay mad. Kenshin gave a sigh and smiled. Kaoru took a sandwhich out of her bag and gave it to Kenshin before she took a bite out of her own.

Soon lunch was over and they left to their classes. Thankfully they had only two classes to go and Kaoru was in both Kenshin's class. They stopped by their lockers, picked up their books and went to their next class which was Calculus.

**Kaoru's Pov**

During the last two classes Kenshin started acting weird…well..i think so. He kept on giving me glances and he blushed madly when I looked back. Or maybe he was staring at the girl behind me, Nami, she had black hair that stopped right below her shoulder and brown eyes. She was a nice girl and a shy one too. She was also a new student who came the same time I came to this school, so we became friends.

The teacher let us out early and so we went to the lockers to put away our books. Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone.

"ah. Kamiya-san. gomen-nasai." I looked up to find a guy with white spiky hair helping me up. It was Shinji. He is an angel like myself. We've been good friends ever since I became an angel. He helped me how to use my wings and teleport.

"Shinji! it's okay..wait! when did you get back from Kyoto?"

"oh like two days ago."

"cool!"

"I hear that you're the teacher of the Kendo club. I find it surprising that they let a girl teach. But I mean it in a respectful way, besides I think your doing a great job." He said giving a smile. I blushed not knowing what to say.

"y-you watch me teach?" he grinned.

"well from time to time. I've just never seen a female teacher for kendo before."

"Well you shouldn't be surprised! I told you I'd really become a teacher when we practiced!"

"Well I'd better be going. Later Kamiya-san."

**Regualr pov**

"hey..where did Kenshin go?" Kaoru went to her locker and found Kenshin putting his books inside.

"There you are!" Kenshin looked at her and smiled.

"I could have sworn you were right behind me."

" What took you so long?"

"Had a little accident." Kenshin closed his locker while Kaoru put some of her books in hers and closed it back.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru nodded.

-in Kenshin's house-

Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was drying the dishes. He had been quiet since we started walking home and also at dinner. It was weird, usually they talked. Kaoru frowned and wanted to know what was going on.

'did I do something wrong?'

"Kenshin?" he looked over.

"Are you okay? Are you still mad about the surprise for me?" at first Kenshin was about to say something but then stopped.

"Ya. I'm fine. And no I'm not mad. I'm just a bit tired," he said handing her a plate. " I think I'm gonna rest a bit." Kaoru nodded and watched him leave.

The next morning Kenshin was back to normal As usual the two met up with Sano and they went to school.

"heh…well valentines is coming up preeety soon!" Sanoske said breaking the silence. Kaoru grinned.

" You sound excited. Anyone in mind you find interesting?" Sano blushed. Kaoru gave a big smile.

"So there is one? Who?!"

"I think her name is Megumi." Kenshin said.

"Shut up!" Sano tried to beat him up but Kaoru was blocking him.

**-in class-**

Kaoru was reading some of her books while the other students were talking and waiting for the teacher to start class. Some of the girls started to gasp and then giggle. Kaoru looked up to find Shinji coming towards her.

"Shinji!" he gave her a smile.

"The president of the Kendo club told me to give this too you." He handed her a paper.

"I believe it's about the new students who want to take lessons from you."

"Oh! Right. Thanks!"

" No problem Kamiya-san."

"Oh ya! Sooo! I heard that you got assigned to protect a boy! Hahaha! And they said that he is a brat!"

"ugh..he is a brat. I can't stand the little mongrel. I should have declined the offer."

" It was an offer?"

"Ya…well since his parents know that people would have a hard time with him."

"ohh.."

"but anyways I have ta go. Later Kamiya-san"

"How many times do I have to tell you? just call me Kaoru." she said as he turned around to leave. Shinji gave her a smile and left. Just as soon as he left Nami went up to her.

"Hey Nami."

"hi..umm Kaoru-chan? Are you good friends with Himura-san?" she said looking over to her other friends who gave thumbs up to her.

"uh..ya."

"I know we've been friends for a while but..do you know if Himura-san ..l-likes anyone?" Kaoru smiled.

"Actually I'm not sure. But I'll let you know if he does." She said winking at her.

"A-Arigato." She said blushing before she went back to her desk.

-at lunch-

"Kaoru!" Misao said sitting next to Sano.

"hey."

"oh my gosh! So are you going out with him?"

"What?!? With who?! I'm not going out with anyone!" she said blushing.

"What? Didn't you hear people saw you talking to Shinji and they said that there was something going on!"

"Noo! That's a lie! Nothing is going on between us! We're just friends!"

"Ya well I hear that Shinji does like you. Isn't that right Kenshin?" he just shrugged and kept on eating.

"your like a player now! Haha how cool!"

"Whaaaat!?!?" she said raising her voice in anger.

"I'm not cheating on anyone!"

"Well might as well…people think that you and Himura are already going out." Kaoru blushed madly and looked over to Kenshin who was choking on his food while Sano patted his back.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

"Can you believe them Kenshin?! Making rumors of us going out! I mean it's not like we like each other in that way. Right Kenshin?" Kaoru waited for his reply but only silence was there. She stopped walking and turned around. She looked at Kenshin and it looked like he was thinking to himself.

"Heeeloo!" Kaoru said waving a hand to his face. Kenshin quickly went back to reality.

"Oh! Ya! Right!" Kaoru rolled her eyes and started to walk again.

"So do you like Shinji?"

"I..I don't know..i don't think I do..do I?" Kenshin sweat drop as Kaoru laughed scratching her head.

"Hey lets stop by the store for awhile. Mom asked me to buy a few things before we head home."

"oh ok."

-at Kenshin's house-

"Hey mom we're home." Kenshin said opening the door. As soon as he stepped inside he stopped. Kaoru who didn't know he stopped bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it.." Kaoru looked to see who Kenshin was looking at.

"Hey Shinji."

"Hey. Sorry for bothering you, but I would like to borrow your notes in one of the classes Kaoru." Shinji said standing up. Mrs. Himura came inside the kitchen.

"Oh! There you guys are! And you bought food! Thanks! Oh! Shinji why don't you stay and have dinner with us? And I wont take no for an answer, I'm sorry for making you wait."

"Well if I can't say no then I guess I'll stay." He said scratching his head. Mrs. Himura smiled.

"Good."

"ahh..Shinji come to the living room I'll give you the notes there." Shinji followed Kaoru. Kenshin kept quiet and helped his mom cook.

"Soooo are you not curious what they might be doing in there?" Mrs. Himura said in a teasing way.

"No."

"I see."she said giving a small smile. Then there was a giggle from the living room. Mrs. Himura looked over at Kenshin but he was already gone. Kenshin went in the room bursting the door open. Kaoru and Shinji ,who were startled, looked at Kenshin. From the looks of it they were only looking at a year book from last years.

"Is something a matter?" Kaoru asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't find the oranges in the bag." He said quickly.

"oh it should be in the other bag."

"kay." Then he went back to the kitchen.

'Real smooth Himura. 'I didn't find the oranges in the bag.' Psh. What kind of lame crap is that? Sigh..calm down.'

"Soo..what were they doing?" Mrs. Himura said trying to control a laugh.

"I think it would be better if we cooked in silence."

"ah you know what that sounds like a good idea."

**-in the living room-**

"man my wings are sore" Kaoru said letting her wings appear and stretched them.

"oh you can have your wings out also."

"Na. it's ok I'm kinda used to hiding my wings. In fact I think I look much better with no wings at all." Kaoru laughed. Soon Kenshin came back in.

"Dinner is ready."

"Oo! Goody!" she got up and went to the table. The other two followed.

-the next day.-

"What?? So he came and ate dinner with you??" Misao said squealing.

"shh! Not to loud! I don't need anymore rumors!"

"haha sorry.."

"but for some reason there was this really awkward feeling…well that's when Kenshin and Enshi are around me."

"kyaaa!!! They don't like each other!"

"What? Why not?"

"Well it's obvious! Both of them like you! And they're competing!"

"That's silly Kenshin doesn't like me. We're just friends." She said blushing a bit.

"uh-huh." Misao said sarcastic tone.

"What?! I'm telling the truth!"

"Do you have any feelings for him?"

"NO!!" she said bursting in anger. Misao smiled big and Kaoru shot her a glare.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it!"

"oh, looks like the teacher has arrived! Good timing too!" Misao ran to her seat.

"ugh..baka.." she whispered out.

'…but..really..do I like Kenshin? Well…ahh!' Kaoru blushed. 'baka! Why are you having doubts now?! Of course you don't like Kenshin! You cant! Your suppose to protect him!' Kaoru's first period finally ended and her next class was P.E.

Kaoru changed into her P.E. uniform and went outside to the tracks where the teacher took record. Kaoru did all her warm ups and then she started to run around the track. A few minutes later Kaoru didn't feel so good and then started to get dizzy. She stopped and fell down unconscious.

-in the nurses office-

"ugh…where am i?" Kaoru looked around and looked like she was in the nurses' office.

"Oh hey Kenshin. Kaoru's in the back." A voice said behind the curtains. It sounded like Misao.

"Is she ok?"

"oh ya. It' was just the heat. Nothing big."

"ok"

'huh?! It's Kenshin! Okay pretend you're asleep!" Kaoru closed her eyes just as Kenshin came in. Kenshin came up to Kaoru who had her eyes closed. He looked at her for awhile, then he leaned forward to Kaoru and gave her a kiss. Then he looked at her once more before he left. Kaoru sat up quickly covering her mouth.

'wha-what the heck!!!?? What was that?!?!?' Kaoru was now blushing madly.

-different scene-

"he what?! Wow..soo I guess he likes you then?" Misao said taking a bite out of her lunch Kaoru looked back and fourth at the sides seeing if Kenshin was around.

"oh stop worrying. The only person who knows that you were awake when he kissed you is me and you. Just pretend you didn't know what happened when you're around him."

"Easy for you to say." Kaoru got up and threw her lunch away. It was a week now ever since that little accident Kenshin was still the same but Kaoru blush every time she saw him. Not only that but Shinji started to act weird around Kaoru. Kenshin's mom had her brothers and sisters come to him house and visit for awhile.

"Hey Kenshin! Here. I got two tickets. Why don't you and Kaoru go to that fair that has opened." Said his uncle,Jin. Kaoru looked over.

"um sure. You up to it Kaoru?" he said looking over.

"Sure! I've been dying to go there!"

"Lets go there over the weekend."

"okay!"

**-at the fair-**

Kaoru looked all around her following Kenshin. The place had shops, people selling food and a game room.

"Wow! It's huge! Oo! Lookie!oo I want that doll. The Kachan!"

"Here I'll get it for you. I'm pro at this kind of stuff." Kenshin put in a quarter in the machine and moved the control stick. Kaoru watched with a serious face as the claw went down.

"Ya! That one! Get that one!" Kenshin pushed the button and caught the doll which was dropped in to a hole. Kaoru quickly got the doll and hugged it.

"oh it's sooo kawai!!Thanks!" she smiled brightly. Kenshin smiled back. After awhile of looking around they stopped to eat lunch.

"wow this place is pretty fun!"

"ya. Haha but that clown. It really scared you. He was just trying to give you a kiss on the cheek."

"Well for your information! I find clowns scary! And why would I let the dude kiss my cheek! That's just crazy!"

"It was for the show.." Kenshin sweat drop.

"tch!" Kaoru looked at him and then blushed.

'oh crap! I just remembered! Ugh! I just had to remember that stupid kiss!'

"why are you blushing?" Kaoru got redder.

"Nothing!" Kenshin raised an eyebrow and he finally got why she was blushing.

"oh..it's about that kiss isn't it?"

"What?! What kiss?!" she yelled getting up from her chair.

"You don't have to hide it. I knew you were awake when I kissed you. I felt you move." He said grining.

"wha-wha-whaaaat??!?!? Why did you kiss me anyways?!?"

"The devil made me do it." He lied. Kaoru started blowing punches at him in anger.

"ouch! Ouch! I was just kidding!" he said blocking her punches.

"Kenshin?" They both stopped and looked over.

"Rei?!? What are you doing here?" Arimi smiled.

"I'm just here with a couple of my friends."

"oh. I see." Rei looked at Kaoru.

"oh. Rei this is Kaoru. Kaoru this is Rei." They both smiled at each other.

"Well I hope to see you soon Kenshin! Ja ne!"

"Bye."

"How do you two know each other?"

"oh you remember before I moved to Touryo High I went to a school at Sakaki High. At that time you had to go up to the elders for what…a year? Well ya..i met her there."

"oh …"

"Actually we used to date."

"What?! How come-"

"It was a bet. That's all."

"oh…"

**-Touryo High-**

"Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru turned around to find Shinji walking up to her. She smiled

"hey." Shinji took out her notes and handed it to her.

"thanks for the notes again. You're a life saver."

"haha. No problem." Shinji looked at her with a serious face.

"You okay?" Shinji blushed

"ah.sorry I was thinking. Anyways I'll see you later."

"oh ok.."

**-in class-**

"But really Misao, Shinji is acting weird…always like that when Kenshin is near by."

"I told you! He's jealous! .. well I would too if the girl you like likes another guy."

"We've been over this Misao. He doesn't like me! Besides I have proof! Or do you not remember 3 years ago?"

"Don't worry. I clearly remember. Well I have to go..ja ne."

"okay..bye." Kaoru started to erase the board then stopped.

**-flashback-**

"Hey Kenshin do you think he really likes me?"

"of course.. you guys are good friends. Why are you going to tell him you like him?"

"uh..ya..well actually no! I'm going to put this card in his backpack..haha..i wrote it in there"she said blushing.

"Well then go! He just went away from his bag!" Kenshin pushed her in the classroom. Kaoru almost fell but gained her balance and put it in his backpack. Then she quickly ran out the room.

"haha good job!"

"oh my gosh that was scary!" she put her hand over her heart.

"come on. Lets go. Will be late to class." He said chuckling.

**-later on-**

Misao and Kaoru were walking by near a class and they heard Shinji's name being called. Kaoru stopped.

"hey why are we stopping?"

"Shh..i think he's reading my card!" Kaoru said peaking through the door.

"ooo! It's a love letter! It's from Kamiya!" one of Shinji's friends said out loud. Shinji read it. One of the girls saw her peaking and grinned. The girl took the card from Shinji and read it.

"ooo! It is from the Kamiya girl! But she's just a kid! Your like three years older than her! Besides you like me!" she said clinging her arms around Shinji , then she kissed him. Shinji tried to push her away but she only held him tighter. Kaoru'e eyes widen. The girl let go of him and Shinji saw Kaoru at the door staring at him. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kaoru!" she quickly ran away.

**-end of flashback-**

Haha well that's all for now!!! Hoped you like it!!


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

'heh..i was so certain that he liked me back then…but we still were friends… I just didn't talk to him for awhile…later on I guess I forgave him..' Kaoru finished erasing the bored, got the other eraser and pounded them together so that the dust would get out. Then she grabbed a chair to reach for the blinds. Stepping back down, she misplaced her foot and slipped. She closed her eyes waiting for the hard fall but a pair of arms caught her. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Shinji. He gently put her down and put the chair to the desk.

"um..thankyou." Shinji just nodded. He then sat down on a desk Kaoru frowned.

'there he goes again…acting weird again!'

"Shinji what's wrong?"

"Kaoru I-…it's nothing..nevermind. I'll see you later." Kaoru grabbed his arm so he wouldn't leave.

"Now wait just a minute! Come on Shinji! Tell me!" Shinji turned around sighing.

" Kaoru..what happened long time ago…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..the girl who kissed me knew that you liked me so she did it on purpose…"

"….But…there's something eles that's bothering you right?"

"Don't worry Kaoru. I'll tell you once I'm ready. How does that sound?"

"okay…" Shinji smiled.

"Kay..well ja ne." After Kaoru cleaned up she went home. On the way she saw Rei. Kaoru went up to her.

"Ah! Rei how are you!" The startled Rei looked at her.

"Oh hi." Rei bowed.

"You waiting for someone?"

"Actually yes. I'm waiting for Kenshin. I just wanted to surprise him and just say hi."

"Hmm. Well your not gonna find him here. He already went home."

"oh.." Kaoru smiled.

"Come on. You can still surprise him if you come with me." Rei just nodded in shock.

"So..you good friends with Kenshin?" Rei said looking at her feet.

"ya..i guess…hey Kenshin told me that you dated him before..how come you guys broke up?" Rei looked away.

"I met him in my school..when I saw him I thought he was the most handsome guy I ever seen. I immediately had a crush on him. Soon we introduced ourselves and I got to know him. Later on I told him that I liked him a lot but he said that he only liked me as a friend. So..i made a deal with him or a bet…and it was that I would be his girlfriend for a whole month and in that month he would fall for me but if he still doesn't feel the same way we would go back to being just friends. So he agreed. And through that whole month I had the greatest time with him. We studied together . We did a lot of stuff. ..and I really thought he fell for me…When that month was over..he told me that he had to leave the school for a reason, which he didn't tell me, ..and so we broke up and we just became friends." Rei closed her eyes. " When he moved I didn't have much time to talk to him or stuff." Kaoru didn't know what to say.

"ya..it's really nothing!" Rei said smiling.

"….you know what? Kenshin never said how he felt when he moved. So that means he still might like you! I'll help you get him back! " Kaoru said smiling. Rei looked at her surprised

"Really?! Wait…but why are you doing this?"

"He talked about you, but he didn't tell me what your name was. I think he wasn't ready for a relationship or something…I cant remember what he told me.." Kaoru opened the door to the house and they both went in.

"Ah. Kaoru. Your home." Mrs. Himura smiled.

"Hi. Um.. this is Rei. I think you might know her. She used to date Kenshin."

"Wow! Really? Hmm.. he never mentioned about dating…I thought he li-" Mrs. Himura quickly closed her mouth, for she was about to mention something that Kenshin didn't want her to tell.

"hm?"

"ohh! Yes! I remember now! Hi!" she said shaking her hand.

"But I've never met-"

"yes I know, but he did tell me about you." She said.

"oh is Kenshin here?"

"Yes. I'm here." Kenshin said standing near the door. He noticed that someone was with Kaoru.

"Rei! What are you doing here?!" Kaoru frowned and made a tsk noise.

"That's not very nice ya know. She just wanted to stop by and say hello. Is that a crime?" Kenshin sweat drop and Rei blushed madly. Kaoru smiled brightly.

"Well! Since you two haven't talked in like forever! I'll leave ya two alone! Come on Mrs. Himura lets go!" she said dragging her out the door.

"Eh…"

'hehe! This plan of mine is already working! Poor Rei! What was Kenshin thinking of just leaving like that! Baka!' Kaoru teleported to her room.

"um Kaoru.."

"hmm?" she looked over to find that she also brought Mrs. Himura with her.

"ops! Haha! Sorry!"

"haha. It's ok." She then went out of the room.

**-the next day-**

" So tell me again why you brought her over to our house?" Kenshin said kind of annoyed. Kaoru sighed.

" She wanted to visit you! I mean come on! You two haven't seen each other in a while! Don't you miss her a bit? Geez what kind of guy are you?...maybe that's why the elders sent me to be your guardian…but that's stupid! Just because Himura doesn't know how to get a girlfriend!" Kaoru started to talk to herself. Kenshin closed his eyes in annoyance while a vain popped out.

"Kaoru I'm still here. Talk behind my back when I'm not here!" Kaoru still kept on babbling. Kenshin sighed and left her.

"Ah! Matte!(wait)" Kaoru caught up with Kenshin.

'hmm…this will be a perfect time to ask him about the festival. Then Rei will come and they will be together!' Kaoru was so into her plan she didn't notice Kenshin staring at her. ,

"ha! Sorry. WELL since the festival is coming up you should stop by at my booth! I'm selling oden!" Kaoru said giving him a ticket.

"haha..you know how to cook now?"

"Hey!" Kenshin grinned.

"Last time you tired to cook you burned the food! Haha!"

"as a matter of fact, yes I do know how! I took cooking lessons!" she said hitting him on the head then ran down the hall.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kenshin raced after her while Kaoru started screaming once he was catching up, which made other students look at them. Kenshin caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her from her back.

"ahh!" Kaoru started to giggle.

"I got you now." He said as Kaoru tried to struggle out.

"ah! Gomen! Gomen! I won't do it again!"

"heh! That won't work. You'll just hit me again." He said pulling her closer to him. Kaoru heard some giggling straight ahead and saw two girls looking at them. She looked to her left and saw other students looking at them and whispering. Kaoru blushed.

"Kenshin let go! People are looking!" she said putting both hands on his arms.

"So what? Let them look." he said grinning. Kenshin rested his chin on her shoulder making Kaoru's heart speed up.

'wha-what's going on? Ah! I want to disappear right now! But if I do the students will see!'

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered to her ear which made her heart race faster. Just before he could say more Misao came interrupted.

"Hey guys!" both looked up a bit startled.

"What's going on here?" she said grinning at the sight. Kenshin smiled and let go of Kaoru.

"Nothing. Just messing around." Kenshin looked at his watch and then the bell rang.

"Well, I believe that was the bell for lunch! I'm gonna go ahead and line up. Oh and you might wanna get her out of Neverland." Kenshin said pointing at Kaoru who was just standing in shock with her hand on her heart. Kenshin gave a grin and then left. Misao waved a hand in front of Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head and looked at Misao.

"Hey there!" Misao said grinning.

"Eh….i don't want to hear it from you. Let's just go eat lunch."

"Hey Jou-chan! I saw that little incident down at the hall." Sano said sitting down near Keshin. Kaour blushed.

"heh heh..sooo what was that all about?" Kaoru kept quiet.

" Just getting back at her for hitting me on the head." Kehsin said taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"You know Jou-chan people are gonna be talking and not to mention Shinji's gonna find out." Kaoru chocked on her food and started to cough.

"Ahahaha! Sorry didn't mean that." Kaoru looked around to find some people looking at her but looked away once she looked over. Kaoru sighed.

'great…this rumor will be living for ever!'

"ugh…" anger rose and she looked at Kenshin angrily. Kenshin felt a glare and looked up to find Kaoru looking at him in a killing manner.

"Eh…Nani?"

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru got up from her table and went after Kenshin who already ran away.

**-Kendo class-**

"All right class. I want you to do 200 strokes and after that pair up with a partner and practice. If we have time we'll do some matches." Kaoru said. She was wearing a gi that was white on top and blue at the bottom.

"All right! Heh! I'll kick your ass Haku!" one of the students said as others got excited for the match.

"Okay then. Any questions? Good. You may begin." The students began their strokes while a student came up to her, or one of Kaoru's guy friends, Haku.

"Ah. Kaoru-dono. I know this isn't near the subject of Kendo, demo(but)," he started to blush a bit. ", is it true that you and Kenshin are courting?" Kaoru blushed.

"Umm actually no…we're not..so could you please tell everyone that we're not? Cause I don't want any weird rumors." She sweat dropped.

"Hai. Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to bother you."

"ah…it's okay." Haku bowed and left to do his strokes. Someone then tapped her on the shoulder. Kaoru turned around to find Shinji.

"Hi!"

"Hey." He smiled a bit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. The teacher let us out early so I thought I'd just drop by your class. So how is your students doing?"

"They're improving! We're soon gonna have a match."

"Ah. That means that you're gonna face the people who are still standing ne?" he said looking at the students as they practiced.

"Yup. oh! I heard that you were teaching your kid kendo. You should let him come here and practice with the other students. That way he'll be more experienced." (A/N: wen Kaoru said " your kid" I meant the person that Shinji was protecting…he doesn't have a son ; ya..just incase ) " By the way..what's his name? you never told me."

"Yahiko."

"Yahiko?! That little brat?! Why does he need protecting?"

"Who you calling little brat!" Kaoru turned around to find Yahiko walking over to them. Kaoru started laughing hysterically making them think she was crazy.

"Whats so funny?!" Yahiko yelled.

"I knew you were a brat, but I didn't think you were too much to handle that a guardian had to help you out!" Shinji let out a laugh.

"Shut up! The only reason I have a guardian is because my parents had to go out of town for a while! And how do you know about this whole thing about guardians?"

"Because she's a guardian herself." Shinji said.

"What?! Really?! All this time!"

"Shh! Yahiko don't be so loud! It's all ready enough about the rumors of me and Kenshin." She said shaking her head. She forgot that Shinji was with her and looked up but he was already leaving the place.

"Ah..Shinji! Where are you going?"

"Well the bell's about to ring soon. And I need to go to my locker to put my books away. And I think I'll let Yahiko train here. But only when he's ready."

"Ah about the rumors..i hope you don't take them seriously.." Shinji just smiled and then left. Kaoru sighed.

" So I'm taking it that he likes you?"

"Ya…"

"So…you can fly and teleport? And-"

"Yes.. just like Shinji said to you."

"Who's guardian are you?"

"Kenshin."

"Wow! Hahahahahahaha!" Kaoru hit him on the head and he instantly fell to the ground groaning.

"Don't laugh at Kenshin! And you better not tell anyone! I'm clearly sure Shinji told you the rules about guardians." Then the bell rang.

"All right class that was great. Since we could not do the match today we'll do it first thing tomorrow. How does that sound?" the students cheered.

"Okay. You are dismissed." The students bowed to her and she did the same. Then she went to the girl's locker room to change.

-hey guys! Sorry…this chapter was kinda short! And I haven't even posted in a looong time! It's the school's fault! Sorry! I'll try keep on postin! Plz! R&R arigatou!!!!-


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**-the Festival-**

"Hey Kaoru." Kenshin said.

"Hey! Look who stopped by?!" Kaoru said pointing to Rei.

"Rei! Hi!" he said a bit surprised.

"Hi."

"Well then! Let me get you two oden!" Kaoru happily put on a big smile and left the two.

'ugh…Kaoru..what are you doing?' Kenshin smiled at Rei and the both sat down.

"So how are you doing this year?" Kenshin asked looking at the menu

"Pretty good… although I'm having some trouble on math."

"Maybe I can help you. Or give you tutor."

"Really?!" Rei's face brighted.

"Yeah. Why not? Besides, Kaoru was right. I haven't talked to you in a long time." He said smiling. Rei blushed and looked over to find Kaoru coming over with two oden bowls.

"Here you go! Hope you like it! I made it!" Kenshin moved closer to Rei.

"Careful. It might taste bad." Kaoru glared at Kenshin.

"I heard that, ya know. Well anyways I do hope you enjoy better get back to work." They both watched Kaoru walk away.

"Kaoru's a nice girl." Rei said.

"Ya. I don't know what I would of done If I never met her." Kenshin said staring at her reatreating form while a smile appeared. Rei looked at him and over to Kaoru.

"You like her don't you?" Rei said looking at Kenshin.

"Eh?...well you ..see.." Rei smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Kaoru. Finally Himura is actually interested in a girl. But you picked the right one. Kaoru is a nice girl and a bit naïve. Sorry to tell you but she planned this from the beginning. She's trying to hook us back together. But I think that she has feelings for you. Although she's not sure about it."

"Demo..you still like me don't you?" Rei turned to him.

"Actually yes. But..there's something different about Kaoru. I like her to be with you. I think you two would be a cute couple." Kenshin blushed. "Besides I think I find Shinji cute." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Eh? Shinji? How do you know him?"

"He was here before you came and Kaoru introduced us. Don't you think he's cute?" Kenshin sweat dropped.

"I'm a boy so..actually no. I don't think so."

"Hahahahaha! Gomen! I almost forgot I'm talking to a boy!"

"..Nani?..i don't look like a girl do i?"

"Actually you kinda do. Look at this hair! Why don't you cut it?" Rei said pulling at it.

"I do not look like a girl! Or at least that's what the other girls think. Cause I have a lot of admirers." Rei smiled.

"heh heh.. So does Kaoru-san." Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru talking to some guys. Kenshin grinned and got up.

"Huh? Hey where ya going?"

"Just watch." Kenshin went up to them.

"Hey Kaoru." Kaoru and the guys looked at Kenshin.

"Hi Kenshin!" she smiled brightly. The other guys forced a smile while inside they were really frowning.

"I would like some more of your horrible cooking!"

"Hey! If you think it's horrible, then why do you want more?" she said glaring at him.

"Because it's horrible! Come on lets go."

"Fine." She turned to the guys and smiled. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me ne?" the guys frowned and one of them whispered to her.

"How come you let him say that?! That wasn't nice! Kick him out!"

"Ya!" another guy said. Kaoru looked at them shocked and giggled.

"Ah. Gomen! Gomen! You shouldn't take Kenshin seriously! He was just joking around!" the guys blushed in embarrassment.

"See ya around ne?" Kaoru smiled and Kenshin put an arm around Kaoru as they turned around. He then looked back at the guys and grinned. Once they reached to the table Rei started laughing.

"Nani? Daijoubu?"

"Hai, Hai."

"Well I'll get more oden then." Kaoru took their bowls and left.

"Your so mean! And Kaoru didn't notice anything you did!"

"ha. Trust me when we first met she was more naïve then now."

"How did you two meet?"

"When I was little..she saved me. And she's intrigued me ever since."

"Who's intrigued you?" Sano said sitting down "Oh wait! Don't say it! Let me guess! Jou-chan! ne?"

"What about me?" they looked up to find Kaoru back with oden. Sano grinned.

"Well Kenshin over here said that you-" Sano looked at Kenshin who's eyes had turned amber and glared at him.

"Thaaaat he liked you!" Kenshin fell off his chair. Kaoru looked at them kind of confused but smiled.

"Well I like you too Kenshin."

"Oro?" Kaoru laughed.

"What was that Kenshin? how kawai!"

"Oro?" Kenshin blushed. Kaoru shook her head.

"Well I'm sure Mr. Freeloader wants some oden too?" she said asking Sano.

"Please and thank you!" Kaoru rolled her eyes and went off. Sano and Rei started laughing while Kenshin glared at Sano.

"Baka! Why did you say that?!"

"Ahahaha! Don't worry Kenshin! She didn't notice that you meant it as in you really like her more than a friend."

"Ugh..thank God she's naïve."

"hehe! Well I got some tickets to the movies and you can take Jou-chan there, of course I'll also go cause I wanna see the movie but I'll sit somewhere else." Sano noticed that he wasn't introduced to Kenshin's friend. ", and I believe that we haven't met."

"Oh. Sano this is Rei. She was a friend from my old school and Rei this is Sano."

"Well Rei you can come too. I have an extra ticket."

"Cool. Thanks."

**-different scene-**

"Thanks Tae-san." Kaoru grabbed the bowl and turned around quickly enough to bump in to someone.

"Ah. Gomen-nasai." She looked up to find a guy with grayish white hair and tiny glasses, Though they were tiny he looked good in them. The guy helped her up. (yes! U kno who dat is!!)

"No forgive me. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"It's ok. I haven't seen you around before. You visiting?"

"Actually yes I am. I'm visiting my sister, Tomoe Yukishiro."

"Ah! Tomoe-san. She's with Akira right now. And you must be her brother! Oh ya! How rude of me! I'm Kaoru."

"I'm Enshi." He shook her hand. "Well I should be going now. I'll see you around Kaoru-san."

"Bye Enshi-kun." Kaoru went back to the table and gave the bowl to Sano.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Nothing. I just bumped in to a person."

"Well now that you're here why don't you take a break? There's not much people here, and you know why? Cause they don't want to taste Kaoru's horrible cooking." Kenshin said as Kaoru hit him on the head making him fall to the ground dizzy. Kaoru dusted her hands in annoyance and sat down.

"Oh ya. Jou-chan. You wanna go to the movies this weekend? We're all going."

"Oh sure!"

"Cool. It's the usual place so don't be late you two. And don't worry about Rei. I'll pick her up."

"Heh! The only reason why we were late last time is because Kaoru over here took too long in the shower!"

"Hey!"

"Speaking of Shower's. Last time Kaoru took a shower the door was unlocked and when I went in Isawhermummm." Kaoru quickly covered Kenshins mouth and blushed madly.

"Baka!" Kaoru noticed that Misao wasn't here.

"Hey where's Misao?"

"She's over there with Shinji." Sano said pointing to them " ..hey. Who's the other dude?" They all got up and went to them.

"Shut up Shinji! I will beat you in this game!" Kenshin recognized the voice and sweat dropped. Shinji and the guy looked at the four.

"Himura! I hoped we meet again!" the guy said grinning. Kenshin put a hand to his forehead.

"Noo..i hoped we never meet again."

"you know Haku, Himura?" Shinji asked.

"Ya…we went to the same school before I moved here. I would always beat him in all the sports and ended up hating me. Plus, I went out with the girl he liked."

"You had a girlfriend?" Shinji said shocked.

"Ya. Her. We broke up a long time ago." Kenshin said pointing to Rei.

"Rei?! You went out with Rei?!"

"Ya. Is that wrong?"

"Hey! I'm still here ya know!" Haku screamed. " And what do you mean you beat me at every game Himura!"

"Eh..it's true." Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Heh! How pathetic!" Shinji laughed.

"Shut up! You little fagot!"

"What was that?!" Shinji said in anger.

"You heard me!" Scream, squawk, wail yell was the only thing that the rest of the group heard as they fought.

"Eh…sorry to interrupt, but how do you two know each other?" Kenshin asked. The two stopped and looked at him.

"We're cousins!" they said together.

"Cousins huh? I certainly see the resemblance."

"WHAT?!" they glared at him. Kenshin put his hands up in defense.

'the way both of you lose your temper.' "No, just kidding. You're not alike."

"So why you here Haku?" Rei asked.

"Well I saw you going here. So I followed you. Why are you here anyways?"

"Well I just wanted to visit and plus we planned out that we're gonna go watch a movie this weekend."

"What?! With Kenshin?! I thought you two broke up!" Rei started to get annoyed.

"We did break up! We're just going to watch a movie! And not just the two of us it's with Sano and Kaoru also!"

"Who are they?" Rei fell to the ground.

"Nevermind! Guys lets go!" Haku stood there still confused.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I'm confused! Don't leave! Reiiiii!!!" The group started running when Haku ran after them. They hid behind a booth while they heard Haku screaming and yelling. They all sweat dropped.

"Damn,Rei! I don't know how you can stand that guy? He won't shut up!" Sano said.

"ugh! Sorry guys. Maybe I should shut him up. He's already making a scene." All of a sudden it became quiet.

"Hey. He's not screaming." Kaoru said taking a peek out.

"Maybe he tripped and knocked himself out." Kenshin said imagining Haku tripping.

"Found you guys!" Haku popped out of nowhere.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" the girls screamed out of shock that it scared the guys to death. They were all now on the ground with their eyes swirling. People were now looking at them and talking.

"Haku you baka!" Rei said angrily.

"What?!" Rei looked at her friends who were still on the ground.

"You killed them!"

**-Kenshin's house-**

Kaoru changed into her sleeping clothes and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kenshin knoced at the door asking to come in. Kaoru opened the door still brushing her teeth. Kenshin gave a smile and went in. He took his tooth brush and brushed his teeth.

"Good night Kenshin!" Kenshin waved goodbye as he spit out the toothpaste. Kaoru went to her room and went to bed. Sometime in the night Kenshin was awakened by the sound of the door opening. Kenshin rubbed his eyes to see more clearly. It was Kaoru. He heard her sniffing and it sounded like she was crying. Kenshin stood up now fully awake.

"Kaoru?" he went to her and touched her shoulder.

"Okaa-san!" Kaoru hugged Kenshin. He looked at Kaoru and her eyes were closed.

'She's dreaming…'

"P-please don't leave me!" Kaoru cried.

**-in Kaoru's dream-**

"Okaa-san!! wake up! P-please!" Kaoru was now burying her face to her mothers chest. Kaoru's father picked her up but she struggled and stuck on her mother. Her father looked at her sadly holding the tears that threatened to spill. He picked her up again and hugged her. Kaoru cried loudly hugging her father. Her father hugged the 5 year old comforting her.

"Shhh..It's okay Kaoru.."

"No-no it's not!! make her come back!!"

"….I'm sorry Kaoru…I cant do that..you know that your mother loved you very much."

"Daddy I don't want you too leave mee too!!"

"No..no I wont leave you Kaoru. I promise." But twelve years later Kaoru also received the same sickness she had as her mother but kept on living her life happily knowing that she was soon going to die. She was working and received a call from the hospital. The nurse told her that her father was in the hospital because he got in an accident driving home and he might not make it. Kaoru quickly left her work and drove as fast as she could, also being careful, to get to the hospital. But fate was not on her side for robbers were trying to escape the police and they drove past a red light at the same time hitting Kaoru's car at 70 miles per/hour, making her car turn over twice before it stopped. The ambulance came quickly as possible while the police tried to hold back the people from all the commotion. They got Kaoru out, checked her heartbeat that was barely beating and took her to the hospital but once they got there she had already stopped breathing. And Kaoru's father died shortly after.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

"Kaoru! Come on!" Kenshin pleaded for the 100th time. He tried to ask her what happened about last night but she wouldn't talk and started to act like the first time they had met, she was quiet and didn't get annoyed. Kaoru opened her locker and put her books in and took others out. Sano came over to them.

"Hey Jou-chan!." Kaoru faced him and gave him a smile that made him blush. Kenshin ignored her little act and went in between them.

"Kaoru. Tell me what happened." His voice was now in a serious tone.

"Really Kenshin. Nothing happened. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my class." She went pass them and left.

"Ooo. Something happened last night?" Sano grinned " Wait! Don't tell me. You confessed to her that you liked her and she rejected you and now you're asking her what went wrong." Kenshin shook his head and started walking to his class. Sano caught up with him.

"Hey, but really what happened?"

"I don't know. She was dreaming..about her parents. She came in to my room crying but she was still dreaming. And she called out to her okaa-san not to leave."

"Her parents got divorced?"

"Probably."

"Hmm. Why don't you ask Shinji? He has the same class as you do."

"I'll ask him during lunch."

**-Kaoru-**

Kaoru changed into her P.E. uniform and sighed. Her first class she had barely paid attention to and she knew she was going to have to ask for help from Kenshin. Yes there was also Misao to ask but she usually didn't pay attention and would ask Kaoru for help. Kaoru put on her running shoes and went outside to the tracks for her daily routines. The teacher took record and Kaoru ran around the track.

'Okay Kaoru. That was thirteen years ago. You've dealt with the dreams before, you can deal with it again. Just think of something else.' Misao caught up with her and tried to get her attention.

"Kaorur!" Kaoru woke out of her thoughts and looked over to Misao.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Misao stopped running as Kaoru also stopped.

"I..just had a dream about my parents. I guess we're not meant to be together." Misao looked at her in shock.

"Kaoru! how can you say that!" Kaoru looked at the ground.

"Misao…if I said that I died thirteen years ago..would you believe me?"

"What? Kaoru are you sure you're okay?" Kaoru nodded.

"I know I should have told you from the beginning. I really don't want to keep this a secret anymore. I don't want you to worry."

"Kao-"

"Misao. I died thirteen years ago."

"That's it Kaoru. I'm taking you to the nurse." Kaoru grabbed Misao's hand and teleported. Misao was about to walk off but noticed that she was suddenly at a different place. She turned around and looked at Kaoru stunned.

"What happened?! How did we get here?"

"Misao. Listen to me. I'm not alive. I'm dead." Kaoru let her wings out as Misao gasped.

"I'm the one that teleported us here. I can also fly." Misao watched her in disbelief as she floated in the air.

"K-Kaoru..i-if your dead. Then why are you here?"

"I was sent here to be a guardian of Kenshin. That's why I live with him. I know it's hard to believe but please! It's true!" Msiao just looked at her.

"…How did you die?"

"Like I said before. It was an accident. But even if that accident didn't happen, I was still going to die anyways. I had a disease, the same one that my mother died with. While I was working the hospital told me that my father was there because he had gone in an accident and might not make it. So went drove there. While driving another car hit me." Kaoru looked at the ground. ", I sometimes wonder why I couldn't be with my family happily living. What did I do to disserve this?" Kaoru heard some sniffing and looked up to see Misao with tears.

"Kaoru I'm sorry!" she said hugging her.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that's suppose to say that."

"it's just sad! You disserve to live! That's horrible. What are the gods thinking!" Misao got mad and started yelling up to the sky. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Misao. Hey it's okay. There's a reason for everthing."

"yes I know that! But what did you do? You did nothing wrong!" She started yelling again. Kaoru covered her mouth.

"man. And here I thought that if I told you. You wouldn't talk to me or you'd think of me as a freak."

"Kaoru I would never think that! Yes I am a little disappointed that you didn't tell me. but I think that's cool! You can fly and you have wings! And I know angels are beautiful! And that's why every guy likes you! Cause your too beautiful! Even Sano likes you." Misao blood stopped and just realized what she had said.

"Ah! Just kidding! Oh crap! Sano's gonna kill me!"

" Sano likes me? This is interesting." Kaoru said grinning.

"Ah! Kaoru don't tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Because! He didn't want you to know! He knows that Kenshin likes you so he didn't want to say anything!" Kaoru blushed.

"Kenshin doesn't like me in that way! Besides! He still likes Rei! And I'm gonna hook'em up back together again! It was really mean of Kenshin breaking Rei's heart like that! This weekend we're going to the movies and I'm going to put Kenshin with Rei and I'll just sit with Sano" Kaoru started to think of her evil little plot.

"Kaoru don't you like Kenshin?" Kaoru blushed

"N-no!"

"Really?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"It's my job to make sure that Kenshin is happy and safe! Not to fall in love with him!" Misao grinned.

"So you love him?"

"Ah! nooo!!! That's not what I meant!"

"Kaoru-san?" both turned quickly to find a guy standing at the door.

"Enshi-kun!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"huh?" Kaoru looked around and noticed what room they were in.

"ahhhh!!! We're in the boy's bathroom!!!!!!!" the girls quickly ran out of the bathroom as Enshi followed laughing. Both blushed madly.

"Kaoru! why did you bring us to the boys bathroom?!?!"

"I wasn't thinking on where I was going!!" the two started to argue.

"Oh my god! I hope no one else saw!!" Enshi laughed again. Misao glared at him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Listen buster! If you dare tell anyone about this, you're dead!"

"Mou! Misao stop that!" Kaoru said pulling her away. She also couldn't help but laugh at the accident.

"Don't worry Kaoru-san. I won't tell anyone. I guess that'll be our little secret." He said winking at her as she blushed.

"Ah..but what are you doing here Enshi-kun?"

" My sister forgot her books so I brought it over and I guess the other part of me wanted to see you again."

"Don't you have school?"

"Not in our school. We have a day off. If you don't mind I would like to follow you around. Your school is interesting."

"Are you sure it's just the school or is it Kaoru?" Misao whispered. Kaoru glared at her and smiled at Enshi.

"Sure! I don't mind!"

**-lunch-**

"hey Shinji. I need to talk to you." Kenshin said coming up to his table. Shinji got up and followed Kenshin.

"What is it?"

"It's about Kaoru. Last night she came to my room crying her mother's name. I know she was dreaming about her parents. But she won't tell me."

"You know how she died right?"

"Ya. She died because of her disease." Shinji shook his head.

"It was true she had a disease, but that was not how she died. She died by a car accident." Kenshin's eyes widen. ", She was driving to the hospital because her father had gotten into a car accident also and he might not make it. Even if she didn't have the accident…sooner or later she was still going to die." The voices of the students started to rise and the two looked to see what caught the rest attention. There Kaoru was walking with a guy followed by Misao.

"I don't think I've seen him here before." Shinji said with envy behind it.

"I swear she can never keep guys off her." Shinji blushed at his comment. Kenshin grinned. ", what? I'm just saying the truth."

"Hey! Who's that guy with Kamiya?" a student whispered.

"She's going out with another guy? I thought she was with Kenshin?"

"Hey, hey. Look. here comes Kenshin now." Some of the students watched as he approached Kaoru. Kaoru ignored the people's comments but she stiffened when she heard that Kenshin was headed towards her. She took a deep breath and looked up and smiled at Kenshin.

"Hi Kenshin."

"Hey Kaoru," he took a seat and looked at the guy. ", I believe we have not met before. Kenshin Himura."

"Enshi Yukishiro." He bowed slightly.

"We met during the festival. I was being clumsy and didn't see him."

"I see."

"Well it was also my fault. I was also not watching where I was going." Kaoru smiled.

"Oh ya. I almost forgot to tell you Kaoru. A student wanted to talk to you about kendo class." Misao said.

"oh really? Okay. I'll be back guys."

"I'll come with you too." So it was just the two guys.

"So how long have you known Kaoru-san?" Enshi asked.

"Since I was eight. She also lives with me."

"I see."

"I'm taking it that you're interested in Kaoru right?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then. You're in for a lot of competition to wining Kaoru's heart. Cause she's a stubborn girl." Enshi raised an eyebrow.

"And that includes you?"

"Perhaps." Kenshin said with a grin. He then got up. ", later Yukishiro-san" Kaoru came back and sat down.

"Eh? Where did Kenshin go?"

"Don't know. So Kaoru-san, are you courting anyone?"

"Eh…Iie."

"Really? The guys in this school must be blind if they didn't notice you." Kaoru blushed.

"Well..actually guys have asked but I only like them as friends."

"I see. Well I really must be going. Thanks for showing me around and sorry if my question were blunt."

"Ah..it's okay." Enshi gave a quick bow and left. She smiled as she left but then frowned as she saw Kenshin smirk. She walked over to him giving him a death glare.

"Hey Kaoru."

"Don't give that 'hey Kaoru' crap."

"What? I was just saying hi." He said innocently.

"Kenshin! What did you say to Enshi-kun?"

"Why. Nothing."

"Kenshin!" she began tapping her foot as her hands went to her waist.

"All right. All right. I just said that he was in for a lot of competition that's all."

"Huh? What competition?" Kenshin chukled and lifted her chin up a bit.

" My dear.. you are very naïve." With that he left. Kaoru frowned.

"What? No I'm not! I don't get it!? Kenshin!" Kaoru caught up and clung to his arm begging him to tell what he meant by 'competition.' Kenshin led her outside the cafeteria and into the hall, and then silenced her with his finger.

"Come on! Tell me!" Kenshin smiled.

'I should do this more often.' "come on. Stop hanging on for dear life. Besides that's not important right now. I talked to Shinji earlier and he told me about your parents." Kaoru let go of Kenshin.

"So why didn't ya tell me that you died in an accident?" he said folding his arms.

"It was too painful at that time."

"Do you always dream about your parents?"

"At times, yes. Why?"

"Because last night you came in my room crying." Kaoru's eyes widen. ", and you really had me worried. I waited till you were done crying and put you back in your bedroom." Kaoru blushed.

"Y-you did?" Kenshin's face became serious and he put his hand of her cheek.

"Last night was the first time I saw you cry and I didn't like it. When you have a problem tell me, okay?" all Kaoru could do was nod and look at his amber eyes. ", besides. I'm your best friend right?" Kaoru smiled brightly and nodded. The two stared at each other for a moment but they noticed that through the doors Misao and Sano were peeking. Kenshin put his hand down making Kaoru kind of disappointed.

"I believe we have spies." Kenshin said pointing with his eyes. Kaoru looked over and the two quickly moved from the window. Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Well we should be going ne? don't wanna make the school think that we're making out." He said grinning as Kaoru blushed. Kenshin sighed.

"It's bad enough that you made us look like a couple."

"What do you mean I made us look like a couple?!" Kaoru said as anger rose.

"You're the one who did that not me! and about that competition! What did you mean by that?!" Kenshin sweat dropped.

"Ah. I think I hear someone calling me!" he began to walk fast.

"Hey! Wait!" As soon as she took a step forward the bell rang. She looked at the clock and sighed. He was lucky this time but next time she would make him talk.

-konnichiwa! I hoped you liked it! I will try to update soon! So plz Review!!! Arigatou!!!-


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: ahhhhh I'm sooooooooooo sorry for taking soooo loooong to update! But here it is..**

**Chapter Seven:**

Kaoru lifted her hand to turn her alarm clock off. She opened her eyes to see what time it was. 9:00. Kaoru slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. She mumbled to herself about waking up early and Kenshin being an idiot while brushing her teeth. After that she locked the door remembering the little 'accident' when Kenshin saw her and then turned on the shower, stripped off her clothes and went in. Ten minutes later Kaoru went out of the shower, only because Kenshin woke up five minutes before and kept on complaining. She teleported to her room and began to change, after that she went out her room and saw Kenshin waiting in front of the bathroom. Apparently Kenshin didn't notice her so she decided to watch.

'what the hell is that girl doing in there?' he knocked on the door annoyed.

"Kaoru! what are you doing!" he heard some giggles and found Kaoru standing near her door.

"Wha-! Why didn't you tell me that you were out!" he said going over to her angrily as she laughed happily.

"You should of checked to see if it was opened!" she continued to laugh.

"Well the last time I opened it I received a punch and got kicked out!"

"Oh ya." Kaoru blushed. Kenshin went back shaking his head. Thinking that the door was unlocked he banged into the door. Kaoru started to laugh hysterically.

"The door still locked!"

"ahahahaha! Sorry! I forgot to unlock it!" Kaoru teleported in the bathroom and opened it. Kenshin growled at her as she went out with a big smile.

"Ohh! Don't be mad! I didn't mean too!" Kenshin stuck his tongue out.

**-different scene-**

"Are they here yet?" Rei asked as she and Sano waited in line. Sano looked around and saw a redhead walking towards them followed by a girl with blue eyes. Sano rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yup. Here they come."

"I told you were not late Kenshin! See they're still in line!"

"ya. Ya."

"Here ya go!" Sano gave them the tickets. Kaoru quickly linked arms with Sano.

"Hey Jou-chan what are you doing?" she walked faster pulling Sano with her. She looked back just to make sure she was far enough to tell Sano.

"I'm trying to hook those two back together." She whispered.

"What!"

"Ya. It turns out that Rei still has feelings for Kenshin, so we're going to sit together and they're going to sit together!"

"Eh..but.."

" Hey Sano? Who do you like?" Sano blushed and scratched his head.

"uh.."

"Is it Megumi?..Because I heard that you liked someone else."

"What! Where did you hear that!" a panicked look formed on his face.

"When I was teaching my kendo class." Kaoru lied.

"Misao told you huh!"

"Eh? Um.. no." she said putting her innocent face on.

"I like Megumi. But that's it. I don't know what rumor you heard but I don't like anyone else."

"oh. Okay then!" Kenshin and Rei went to them.

"Okay! lets go!" They went in and tried to find a seat for four but there was none.

'ha! This fits perfect with my plan! I don't know what I would of done if there were seats for four. Sigh..but I do wish I sat by Kenshin. ah! no! no! no! no!'

"well it looks like we're gonna have to split in two's" Sano said.

"I'm going with Sano!" Kaoru and Rei said at the same time.

"Eh?" they looked at each other.

"Ladies! Ladies! I know that I'm an attractive guy but please! Someone has to go with Kenshin!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Rei you can go with Kenshin. I'll sit with rooster head over here."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean? Tanuki!"

"Excuse me! Tanuki! Are you saying I look like a raccoon!"

"Yes!"

"Well you look like a rooster!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Tanuki!"

"Rooster!-" Kenshin grabbed her away from Sano while Rei tried to calm down Sano.

"Well obviously we can't put these two together." Kenshin whispered to Rei.

"Ya. I'll sit with Sano." Kaoru sat down mumble ling a few words about Sano while Kenshin shook his head smiling. Kenshin moved a little closer to Kaoru.

"Don't worry you look beautiful." Kaoru blushed and got up but was only pushed back down by Kenshin.

"Where you going? The movie is gonna start in a few."

'aw crap! Rei was suppose to sit here!'

'heh! You know you want to sit with him though'

'wha-! Who are you! Who said you can butt in!'

'admit it! You like Kenshin! forget Rei!'

'Shut up!' Kenshin sweat dropped. It looked like Kaoru was going crazy.

"Uh Kaoru you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Haha! Ignore me!"

'ignore you? Please! You know you want attention from him!'

'shut up!'

'YOU LIKE KENSHIN! NOW TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM!'

'no I don't! no I don't! it's wrong! I'm suppose to protect him! I'm his angel!'

'heh heh! I know we're his angel. Don't you see how he sometimes stares at us at school?'

'baka! I didn't mean it like that!'

'shh! The movie's starting!'

**-after the movie-**

"wow! That was great!" Kaoru said walking out.

"ya. Glad you liked it."

"You didn't like it? Because if you didn't want to see this movie you should of told me! You know that if you don't enjoy the movie then I wont! Then that leads you to not being happy and I wont be happy!-" Kenshin covered her mouth.

"I'm going to let go and your going to be quiet." Kaoru nodded. He let go and held her hand.

"Come on. Lets go." Kaoru looked at their hands and blushed. Once they were outside Kenshin sighed.

"Phew! It was so crowded in there!" he said smiling at her.

"Ya..so..um.."

"What? You have to use the bathroom?"

"Baka! Your hand!" she yelled at him. "Y-your still holding my hand!" she said angrily. Kenshin looked at her.

"What? You don't like it?" Kaoru blushed.

"Uh…well..um..no it's not that, but…"

"Then it's okay right?" he said smiling at her.

"Y-yeah." Kaoru slowly smiled back.

'okay…I admit it…I-I like him.'

"I know what! Let's go eat." They both sat down in a café.

"Kenshin?" He looked up from his menu.

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"Probably. But let them look. I'm just hungry." Kaoru laughed.

**-with Sano and Rei-**

"Sano! I found them!" Rei said pointing to the café. Sano grinned and looked at them.

"Looks like they're having a great time." Soon a white haired guy came up to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey..who is he?"

**-with Kenshin and Kaoru-**

"Hi Enshi-kun!"

"Do you mind if I join you two?"

"Actually yes I do mind." Kenshin said kind of mad.

"Kenshin, ignore him. You can sit down." Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyways?" 'geez..this guy is starting to get on my nerves.'

"Kenshin! don't be so rude!"

"No. It's fine. I actually live near here. I was just asked to buy some food and the grocery store as you can see." He said holding up a bag then he looked at his watch. " And forgive my rudeness, I did ask to stay but I'm gonna have ta leave soon. I didn't think you two would be here. Just wanted to ask you something though.." Kaoru pointed to herself.

"Ya. You." Enshi smiled whiched made Kaoru blush.

"I was wondering if you were busy and all tomorrow. Sorry if I'm so forward with you, even though we met just a week ago, but I must confess I do like you and I was wondering if you would like to eat somewhere tomorrow." Kaoru looked at him shocked as Kenshin fell to the ground.

"Uh..if you don't want to I understand-" Enshi said getting up.

"Ah! wait no! I'm sorry! I'm just..surprised. I would like to go out to eat." Enshi smiled.

"Great! Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Heh." Kaoru looked at Kenshin angrily.

"You know, you didn't have to act rude to him.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"You don't like him do you." Kenshin looked at her shocked.

"Eh…um.no."

"Afraid he's gonna steal your best friend and then I'm gonna be his girlfriend?"

"What!" Kenshin stood up yelling as people looked at him. Kaoru laughed and left the money on the table. Then she grabbed him walking away from the café. Later on Kenshin wasn't talking to her and seemed a little mad.

"Hey! I was just joking! You'll always be my best friend! We're just going to eat out, it's not like I'm gonna like him just like that. Besides! I like someone else!"

'oh crap! I said that out loud!'

"What? Who is it?" Kenshin looked at her curious.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She winked at him and kept on walking.

"Hey! There you guys are!" Sano said running up to them. Kenshin noticed that Rei was not with him.

"Where is Rei?"

"Oh. She went home. We went looking for you two for a while and she realized she had an appointment so I took her home and told her I would find you two. Now that I found you. Where the heck were you!" They both sweatdropped."

"It was all Kenshin's fault. I told him to wait for you two but he wouldn't listen and took me out to eat. Then I ran into Enshi-kun! And he asked me out to eat tomorrow and that's about it!" Kaoru said laughing.

"Uh…Enshi? The guy who followed you all around in school?" Sano already knew the answer to that question but it was all part of the 'plan' to get Kaoru and Kenshin together.

"Yup!"

"And you're all right with that Kenshin? You know sorry to tell ya but I don't really like him Jou-chan." Kenshin closed his eyes annoyed. Kaoru grinned and looked at Sano.

"Why is that? Are you jealous?" Sano blushed and didn't answer and changed the subject.

"Hello. Kenshin so you're okay with it?"

"Actually he doesn't like Enshi-kun either. I don't see why you two don't like him. He seem's nice."

**-the day after-**

'wow…Kenshin really must not like Enshi. He's still in a bad mood. He doesn't have to be jealous though. I did say he's not gonna steal me away from him.' Kaoru grinned. 'but I have to admit it's fun doing this!' she watched Kenshin laying on his bed reading a book.

"Are you still in a bad mood? Come on Kenshin! please don't be mad!" the doorbell rang and Kaoru ran to her room to get her jacket then went back to Kenshin's room.

"Okay! he's here. I'll be back and by that time you better not be mad! Bye!" with that Kaoru closed his door and went downstairs, where Enshi was waiting.

"Hi!" Enshi smiled.

"Hey."

"Bye Mrs. Himura." She closed the door and they left.

"So where do ya wanna eat? I was hoping that we'd eat somewhere non-formal, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable."

"Oh. Okay. umm then lets just go to McDonalds. How does that sound?"

"Okay. McDonalds it is." Once they got there they ordered and sat down on a table.

"So how is school going for you?" Kaoru asked.

"Good. How bout you? Is that Himura guy jealous?" Kaoru cocked up an eyebrow.

"Did he say anything to you when you were at my school? Cause I did ask him but..it really didn't make sense." Enshi chuckled.

"No. He didn't say anything."

"Oh..well anyways! I don't want to ruin this so lets not talk about him!" she smiled as Enshi smiled back. Kaoru noticed someone behind him, it was Shinji. Kaoru's eyes widen and tried to hide her face.

"Something wrong?" Enshi said looking where she was looking, then looked back at her.

"Let me guess. That guy likes you?" Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded but found her self being pulled up. She opened her eyes and Enshi grabbed the food and left quickly.

"Why did we leave?" she asked as he still held her hand.

" I'm quite sure you didn't want to ruin this for me and you didn't want any trouble." He said smiling.

'how did he know?'

"But don't worry. We'll go somewhere else." They both got in the car and he drove off to the park and ate their food there.

**-Kaoru's Pov.-**

I thought the day was gonna get worse but it didn't. But I actually enjoyed the date with Enshi. He's a nice guy and he ended up listening to me chat away about my life and once I noticed that I apologized like a thousand times but he said he didn't mind and he understood some of my problems. He also told me about himself , he had a girlfriend but she was caught with another guy and they broke up after that he didn't date anyone else cause he really liked her. Then he told me other stuff…although it felt like he didn't tell the whole truth about himself, but I brushed that away and kept on listening. After a while he looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late and he had to go home so we left and he drove me home.

"Hey Kaoru-san. Thanks for eating with me." I smiled.

"No problem. I really enjoyed it and I mean it. I don't see how your ex-girlfriend could cheat on you. She must be really blind to see that your really a nice guy." He smiled a little and shrugged.

"But it's her loss." I smiled brightly and that made him laugh.

"Well.. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go."

"Oh! Right! Gomen!"

"Ja ne." and he drove off. I stayed awhile till I couldn't see his car then walked inside the house. As I got in Kenshin, who had a sandwich in his mouth and held a glass of milk, was about to go upstairs. He stopped and looked at me.

'oh great! Is he still mad at me? I almost forgot about this…'

"Hi Kenshin!" he waved with his free hand and went upstairs. I frowned and teleported to his room. He opened his door and put his glass of milk down.

"You know you shouldn't barge in other people's room." He sat down on his bed and finished eating his sandwich. Yup he was still mad and it made me smile instead of getting mad at him. It was weird I should be mad at him for being a jerk but I cant help to not be mad. I sat down next to him and hooked our arms together.

**-Reg. Pov.-**

"oh come on! Please don't be mad! He just wanted to eat that was all!"

"Don't worry I'm not mad." He said looking at Kaoru. She frowned.

"Kenshin. That wont work." He stood up and faced her.

"Kaoru. I'm not mad! I'm jealous! Yes I'm jealous! Because I don't like him. Your gonna end up falling for him and you'll forget about me." Kaoru silenced him with a hug. He looked at her with a questioned face as she wrapped her arms around his neck but he ended up hugging her back. Kaoru backed away a bit and smiled.

"Don't worry Kenshin. Really I promise he won't hurt me nor will I forget about you. I'm suppose to be protecting you remember? Not you protecting me."

"Did he kiss you?" She blushed.

"No! …but..just on the cheek."

"What!" Kaoru put her hands in defense.

"Ah nothing! You sure are protective, you kind of sound like my father." Kenshin eyes got small.

"You think of me as a father?"

"Eh! No! baka! Of course you're my best friend. It's just that my father didn't like boys around me and kept on protecting me from them." Kenshin kept quiet and just stared at her.

"eh?...what?" she started to feel uncomfortable with his stare. Then she noticed he was moving closer and closer to her.

'eh! Is he…!'

Just as he was going to kiss her she sensed someone opening the door and teleported to her room blushing making Kenshin fall down on his face.

"Damn!" Kenshin got up rubbing his cheek and looked up.

"Hey Kenshin!" It was his uncle.

"Hey."

"Is Kaoru back yet?"

"Ya she's probably in her room."

"Kay. Just went up here to tell ya dinner is ready. And since Kaoru already ate with her 'date'," he grinned "I wont have to call her."

"You don't have to rub it in." Kenshin said gritting his teeth "Plus they were just going out to eat. Nothing special."

"Riiiight." He grinned again and closed the door. Kenshin rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Really..i have a weird family.'


	8. Chapter Eight

Shinta-Fan: Hey! Just to give you a heads up Tomoe and Kaoru have known each other ever since Kaoru went to school so they're good friends. But when Tomoe started courting Akira they began to talk to each other more less because well she was spending time with Akira (duh! Lol) sooo ya.. and just to get things clear I like Tomoe but not that much probably 10 but when she's with kenshin I hate her!

Kaoru: ya! Shame on you Tomoe! Getting married with Kenshin. and he was only 15 back then! Tsk tsk..i bet he didn't know anything about marriage! I know I didn't know anything cause I was 5 haha!

Tomoe: ;

Shinta-Fan: .. okay Kaoru that's enough..

Kaoru: Sorry!

Kenshin: ahem! Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter Eight:**

Kaoru woke up thinking yesterday was a dream. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, took a shower then changed. Kaoru went out of her room just as Kenshin went out of his. The two looked at each other for the longest time till Kenshin smiled. Kaoru blushed and looked away.

'oh crap! Yesterday was real! He really was about to kiss me!' Kaoru blushed and went downstairs to eat followed by Kenshin.

"Hey Kaoru. How was your date?" Mrs. Himura asked putting down a bowl of cereal.

"It went well. He's a nice guy." Mrs. Himura smiled big.

"Really? Where did he take you?"

"We ate at McDonalds. I wanted something not so formal. After that he took me to the park and we just talked."

"Oh how cute!"

"Can we stop talking about this Enshi guy?" he said getting a little irritated. After they were done eating they quickly got there stuff and went out.

"You really hate Enshi huh?" Kaoru said looking at him.

"Lets just get to school." Kaoru sighed, held his hand and teleported to school. Once they got there Kaoru tried to let go of his hand but he just held on to her. She looked up at him as he just walked straight ahead looking forward.

" Can you let go of my hand please?" she said blushing as people looked at them. Kenshin looked at her as if he didn't hear her.

"Huh? Why?" He looked up and saw people looking at them. Kenshin grinned. "Oh..haha watching us are they? Well they'll get a show!" Kenshin let go of her hand and put his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer. Some of the girls gasped and looked at Kaoru with envy.

"Kenshin! Stop teasing them! I know what they're thinking!"

"Ya but don't people already think that we're going out?"

"NO! they just assumed. Besides it was your fault." he shrugged.

"Hey. Couldn't help it!" Kaoru rolled her eyes. Kenshin hesitated to ask her something but as soon as he opened his mouth but closed it back because Misao and Sano joined them. Sano walked beside Kaoru and hid something.

"What are you hiding?" Kaoru asked trying to look behind him.

"Ah..it's nothing."

"oo! I know! It's for that Megumi girl right!" Sano sweat dropped. "I'm right aren't I!"

"Eh..actually no..it's not for her..actually I already gave one to her." Kaoru gasped.

"What! And you didn't tell me! When did you give it to her! And who's that for then! Are you cheating on her! Wow! I never expected you to be a two timer!-"

"Kaoru!" Kenshin grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him. "Your talking too much again." Sano shook his head heartily and walked beside Kenshin.

"Don't worry Missy I'm not cheating on anybody cause I'm not with anyone."

"Really? But I thought by now you would be with Megumi. I always see you talking to her."

"yes I do talk to her. But we're just friends." Kenshin and Kaoru gave him a 'ya right' look.

"Oh fine! Maybe I'm kind of attracted to her but still!" Sano said blushing.

"I thought so! Hey um Sano? Can I talk to you after school?"

"huh? Uh sure."

"Okay then. See you later!" she went to her class. As the day went by people started staring at Kaoru and Kenshin, only for one reason. Kenshin kept on picking her up and dropping her off on every class. This caused some disappointments and some threats from the Kenshin fans and Kaoru fans but Kaoru knew Kenshin was doing it on purpose just for fun and games. Just right before lunch Kaoru was walking to her locker when someone grabbed her and brought her to the girl's bathroom. It was Tomoe.

"Tomoe? What do you want?"

"So you're going out with Himura? You know how many Himura fans are disappointed?"

"Actually yes I do. Some of the girls kept on looking at me saying that I was lucky and some of them were glaring at me. But we're not going out. Kenshin was just messing around like always. Actually I think he just wanted the girls too leave him alone. Heh! Well that's what he gets." Kaoru started to get annoyed just at the thought of Kenshin annoying her.

"Oh. Well I was just warning you. The girls seemed a bit angry that you were supposedly going out with Kenshin. They looked like they wanted to murder you."

"haha..i better tell Kenshin to stop playing around. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. I better go. Sorry for grabbing you like that. I forgot I have to meet Akira."

"How are you two anyways? I felt like I haven't talked to you in a long time." Tomoe smiled.

"I know. But I'm doing good," Tomoe started blushing. ", actually I've been very happy…you see..just last week …well…Akira told me he loved me." Kaoru gasped in joy.

"wow! Really! Oh Tomoe I'm happy for you!" she said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Well I have to go. See you later."

"Bye." Kaoru looked out till Tomoe was out of sight then went back in the bathroom. She then teleported up to the roof. She sat down near the edge of the building and sighed looking over the view.

'I don't think I wanna join school anymore…why am I even taking it? Ugh! But if I leave now people are going to ask why I quit.' Kaoru was too deep in her thoughts too notice someone approaching her.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Kaoru jumped and fell off the building. She quickly let her wings out and stopped from falling. Kaoru looked up to find Shinji looking down.

"Hey! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." Kaoru growled and flew back up. Shinji rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"Baka! Don't ever do that!" Kaoru folded her arms.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well. Actually I'm glad that you came up here."

"Really?" Kaoru looked confused.

"Of course. Why not?" Shinji looked away kind of disappointed.

"It's nothing. I heard that one of your kendo students is gonna graduate. That's great."

"Ya. Speaking of students. Yahiko's not such a bratty anymore. What did you do to him? Brainwash him?" Shinji grinned.

"Would you like to know?" Kaoru frown.

"Shinji?"

"Just kidding! Don't worry. He just learned the hard way if he started acting bratty. So how's the boy doing in kendo?"

"He's doing great. He's a fast learner…but I think that's because Kenshin helps him train."

"Kenshin know's swordsmanship?

"Ya…"

"Oh before I forget the elders wanted me to warn you that there is an angel who is revealing his/her powers to some of the people here on earth. The elders sent some angels to go and find this person. If this person reveals our secret we're going to be in big trouble. We have to find this traitor. One of the elders told me that the person was looking for someone…someone powerful. I asked the elders who the person was looking for but they wouldn't tell me."

"…I see..thanks for telling me..but earlier what were you surprised at?"

"Well…I get the feeling you don't want me around you anymore," Kaoru looked at him shocked.

"Sh-Shinji.," she went up to him. ", why would you think that?" Shinji looked at her.

"If I tell you how I really feel you'll be avoiding me." Kaoru looked at him sadly and looked at her feet.

" I also know you have feelings for Himura."

"Shinji I-"

"I just miss being with you." He whispered. Kaoru looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Shinji….maybe if I didn't judge from the accident none of this would have happened." Shinji slowly wrapped his arms around her also.

"But even if it didn't happen…he would still take you away from me."

"No…I would never…but right now…I'm unsure of my feelings."

"I'm sure Kenshin feels the same way…you're just afraid if you tell him he'll reject you…that's why you're unsure." Kaoru didn't say anything and kept on hugging him.

'I'm sorry Shinji..for hurting you.' During that week Kaoru felt guilty about Shinji she also felt a little strange. Like something wanted to come out of her but she didn't know what. Once the bell rang the two went to there classes. Shinji skipped his last class and left the school. The thing that kept him mindful was the angel that threatened their lives. As he was walking there was suddenly an explosion. Shinji looked over and found trees falling down as people around started screaming and scattering away. Shinji gripped his hand and ran over. There he found the angel the elders were looking for. It had to be, he let his wings show, was wearing what looked like human cloths and wore a mask over his face.

"I knew you would come." The guy said. Shinji gritted his teeth.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That is none of your concern. Now tell me where is she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I new Kaoru was different but I didn't think she would be the angel I was looking for."

**At Kenshin's house-**

Kaoru went out of her room and went downstairs.

'I've talked to the elders also..but they wont tell me what's going on..I know they're hiding something from me..but what?' then the telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru-san?"

"yes?"

"This is Shinji's friend. Shinji is in the hospital right now."

"What! Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I found Shinji out near the park beat up pretty badly. I asked him what had happened but he didn't talk."

"I'll be right there."

"Okay." Kaoru put the phone down and teleported to Kenshin's room. She found him sleeping like a baby which made her smile. Kaoru then woke him up gently.

"Huh?"

"Kenshin. It's Kaoru. Get up."

"What is it?"

"I just received a call from the hospital and it seems that Shinji is injured." Kenshin sat up.

"Is he all right?"

"It seems so. But I want to go and check."

"you think this was done by that angel?"

"I don't know."

"Lets go then." They teleported to the hospital and went into the room Shinji was in. They found him lying in a bed with his wings spread out. Shinji opened his eyes quickly and let his wings disappear.

"Kaoru..Himura…it's just you. Geez you guys scared me. I thought you'd be a nurse or something." Kaoru ran to him with a big hug.

"Are you okay Shinji?"

"Huh? Yeah." Kaoru closed her eyes.

"Who did this to you!"

"It was that angel. He was trying to get some info from me. I fought him but he is powerful. More then I expected." There was silence. Shinji was about to ask her if she was all right but then she stood up with her eyes closed.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin took a step forward but then stopped. Kaoru eyes opened and they were glowing white. Shinji's eyes widen. Then Kaoru's wings appeared, one white and the other black, her clothing changed into white jeans and a white top.

"Kaoru no!" She ignored the yell of Shinji and flew through the window. Kenshin ran to the window.

"Where is she going? What happened to her?"

"Damn….who know's what she'll do."

"Shinji!"

"…She's the one the angel is looking for."

A/N: Dun dun dun! Oh no! lol


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

"What?"

"Before Kaoru was assigned to you I sure you know she was trained well. In fact she was very good with her powers but it got a little out of hand. She was mad about something and she wanted to spend time alone. Once I went to check on her things were a mess. I tried to talk to her but all she said was that…it was all her fault. Later when she calmed down the elders and I asked her what was wrong. It turned out that..she had a twin named Kasura."

"Twin?"

"Kasura was visiting her grandparents at the time when their mother died. Once Kasura came back the two never left each other. Before Kaoru's mother died she told Kaoru to take care of her younger sister and that's exactly what she did, she kept her mothers promise. The two were very close always standing up for each other and finishing each others sentence like twins would do. Unfortunatly Kasura suicide by jumping off a building in school."

"What? Why?"

"…That Kaoru wouldn't tell me..maybe if we find her you can calm her down. She always listens to you and maybe if you can find a way to ask her what happened without hitting the spot."

"How are you going to get out?"

"Easy teleport out."

**-Different View-**

Kaoru flew near a lake and found the angel. She looked at the person angrily as her feet touched the ground.

"I knew you would come."

"You're making a big mistake. Don't you ever hurt my friend again!" the angel slowly moved his hand to his mask and took it off. Her eyes widen.

"Enshi!" In Kaoru's hand an energy ball formed and she aimed it at Enshi. Enshi put a force field and flew to the ground smirking.

"My my. So eager of you to end this. What's wrong? I thought you liked me?" Kaoru sent another energy ball straight to him but then it reflected back to her making her put up a force field as the energy ball exploded making smoke. Once Kaoru blinked Enshi was already charging to ward her. Kaoru raised her hands quickly and took water out of the lake and aimed it towards Enshi who was struck down by it. Kaoru quickly sent another energy ball and this time it hit Enshi making him go further to the ground.

"Did you really think you would beat me if I was the strongest angel? You are foolish." She knew he wasn't going to give up and was ready for an attack and just as she predicted Enshi came up flying fast. The thing Kaoru had not expected was that Enshi was carrying a sword and he managed to slash her arm as she dodged him. Kaoru looked at her arm then back up. Enshi came charging to wards her and this time Kaoru was fully aware. She knocked down his sword and stopped him from pushing her. Then Kaoru formed fire balls on both hands and aimed at Enshi sending him down to the ground. Kaoru put her hands out forming yet another energy ball and combined them together. Soon the energy ball got bigger and bigger. Kaoru took one last look at Enshi, as she was about to throw it a voice called out.

"Kaoru! Stop!" Kaoru paused and put a force field around Enshi so he wouldn't try to escape. Then she looked down and found Shinji.

"Kaoru if you let that energy ball go your going to destroy half of Tokyo!" Kaoru just looked back at Enshi.

"So?"

"Kaoru!" another voice yelled out. It was Kenshin. ", Don't let your darker side take a hold of you. If you let that go you would kill me also and …I don't think Kasura would be proud of that." Kaoru's white eyes widen and slowly she went back to normal still carrying the energy ball. The force field around Enshi disappeared and so did her energy ball. She only stared at Enshi who was now groaning a bit. He looked up at her with no energy left then teleported. Kaoru slowly flew down to the ground and there she sat on her knees looking at the ground. Kenshin and Shinji quickly ran over to her.

"Kaoru, are you all right?"

"….If only I'd known she was going to kill herself….I would have gone with her..Kenshin….I'm sorry." She then teleported. Shinji sighed.

"Should we follow her?" Kenshin asked. Shinji shook his head negatively.

"Let her have some time to think. I'm sure that's what she wants. For now..we just have to wait."

**-flash back-**

"All right girls. Welcome to your first day of college." Her father said stopping the car. At that time the girls were the age of sixteen. They were very smart for their age and both ended up skipping two grades. The two girls at the back looked out the right side window and saw their new school. The two freshmen stepped out of the car with their uniforms. They knew there would be gossips about them looking alike and probably people would get confused which was which. They both adjusted to the school and made lots of new friends.

"Kaoru come on! We're going to be late for Kendo!" Kasura said.

"Oh stop worrying. We're the teachers. Besides, I don't think they mind at all." Kasura sighed in defeat.

"You know. I think your kind of right there. Hey can I see the list of people who made cuts?" Kaoru swung her backpack to her front, opened it and took out a folder and gave it to Kasura. She opened the folder and looked at the students names. There were two columns, 18 names were at the left side while at the right hand side there were 5 student names. Kasura poked Kaoru at the side and motioned her to look at the paper.

"Oh that. As you know the one on the left are all boys. Well if you haven't noticed all five of them were the boys that wouldn't stop asking us out and we had to beat the crap out of them," Kasrua made an 'O' sign with her mouth. ", so I figured when they signed up they only did it to impress us. Or at least try to impress us." Kasura rolled her eyes. Once they got to the lockers they changed in to the uniform and went in to the training room.

"So what are you going to do with the guys?"

"Well since I'm so nice I'm not going to embarrass them. I'll just simply say that it'll be hard work and I'm sure they'll leave."

"Okay everyone. I congratulate you for making it in. But my sister and I must tell you it's going to be hard work. We will make you run laps out side the track do a certain amount of strokes with your bokkens and battle against each other. You've joined this because you want to learn and compete with other schools. If you joined just for goofing off or you are not committed to doing this please leave. We understand clearly, so do not be ashamed and whatever happens in here will stay in here." after Kasura was finished talking the five boys gave each other glances and looked up at the two. Kaoru looked back at them and gave them a death glare. Then they left.

"Well then. Anyone else? All right. Go get your bokkens." The students chatted among themselves as they each got a bokken. ", you know. Giving them a death glare wasn't fair." Kasura said as she got her bokken.

"They were going to stay. If they had stayed they would have fought against me. I only did that because we were serious." Someone then tapped her on the shoulder. Kaoru looked up to find a very handsome guy standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" he was about to say something but then noticed the girls looked alike.

"Yes we are twins." Kasura said laughing a bit as Kaoru smiled a bit.

"Oh…I thought I was just seeing double. Well anyways I was hoping you knew where art class was? I'm new here."

"It's the fourth door from here. Usually it would say art class but someone pulled it off. By the way I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Kasura." She said bowing.

"I'mYoshima. Thanks for helping me out." He looked up at the students waiting to be taught while others practice against each other. " So are you two waiting for your sensei?"

"Oh. No. We are the senseis."

" wow! Really? You two look young. How old are you two?"

"Sixteen." They said at the same time.

"Really? You two must be smart then. Freshmen right," they nodded ", cool. I'm a Sophmore." Yoshima looked at his watch. "I really shouldn't delay your class. Sorry for the time. Oh ya so lets see if I can get this right. You're Kasura." She nodded ", and your Kaoru." he then winked at her making her blush.

"Well finally someone got which names were which." Kasura said with a smile. Yoshima smiled back softly.

" Well of course. We each have are unique ways even if they're twins. Ah…here I go again wasting your time. This time I'll leave for sure." He gave a bow and then left.

**-at lunch-**

"You know. I like Yoshima-san's personality." Kaoru said as she drank your juice.

" Ya. Me too. Hey look. There he is now. Should I invite him over?" Kaoru nodded. "Yoshima-san! over here!" he turned his head, smiled and walked over setting down his tray of food.

"Well it's certainly nice to see you two again."

"So how's school so far?" Kasura asked.

" Better than I expected. Although I have one class left before I get outta here. You see when I got my schedule they apparently forgot to make changes so my art class is my last period."

"Ha ha! That sucks for you and Kaoru! Kaoru also has art class but I don't! so I get to go home! Yay for me!" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her. She gets high off of sugar and she ate ice cream today." Yoshima laughed.

"What? You get high off of sugar also! Your worse than me!"

"What!" Kaoru started to get angry ", no I'm not!" the two started arguing as Yoshima laughed nervously.

'not to self never be a witness in a cat fight.' Then the bell rang.

"Well! That's the bell! Bye Kaoru! Have fun! See you later Yoshima-san!" he waved to her then looked back at Kaoru.

"Well since we have the same class shall we go together?"

"Sure." The two got to their classes and soon the teacher gave out instructions and they painted.

"Hey Yoshima-san?"

"Yoshima."

"Huh?"

"Just call me Yoshima." He said with a smile. Kaoru's heart started to beat a little faster.

'he has such a nice smile.' Kaoru smiled back. " okay then. Yoshima. I have a question. How did you guess are names right?"

"Oh that. Well when I said you two were unique I really meant it. I could tell the difference by your eyes."

"Our eyes? But they're the same color." She said wetting the paint brush and adding another color on it.

"Ya they are but Kasura's eyes are lighter than your's. Your's is a deep blue just staring at them can make you lost forever." Kaoru put down her paint brush blushing and looked at Yoshima. He was looking at her with a gentle expression. Soon again she found her heart speeding up.

"Thank you…" she whispered coyly. He was nice. Kaoru new there was something different about him. She could tell that they were going to be good friends. And they did become good friends. Kaoru, Kasura, and Yoshima got to know each other and became best friends. The only problem was that Kaoru new her sister liked Yoshima and so did she as for Yoshima, well he was confused with his feelings. But he still acted normal around them and supported them. But things somehow were falling apart. Mr. Kamiya started having heart problems making the two sisters worry. The two tried there best in school but Kasura was way too worried about her father's health and slowly started taking more extra classes to keep her mind off it. But it only made her problems worse. She was now presidents of some club and people asked her to do favors. Kaoru tried to tell her to slow down on her activities but she couldn't help feel guilty if she quit most of her classes and clubs. Kasura slowly began to change. It was all because of pressure. The only person she felt free with was Kaoru and Yoshima especially Yoshima. Kaoru loved her sister dearly so she let Kasura have Yoshima. That way she could calm down a bit and relax.

"Kaoru." Kasura whispered softly as she watched Kaoru sleep peacefully. ", I know we promised each other we would always be together….but…I cant help it anymore. There's this voice in my head. It's always persuading me to end my worries. I try..i try to ignore it but things just keep getting worse. I know you like Yoshima and you gave him up for my happiness. But how am I supposed to be happy if you're not happy?" Kasura gave a sad smile as she watched her sister. ", I've made my decision…I pray you do not blame yourself cause I know you will. This voice won't go away…it's driving me crazy. I'm sorry Kaoru. You've been a good sister to me. I love you and papa very much."

**-end of flashback-**

"…Kasura…I've tried to hide these memories for so long not even Kenshin knows this and I feel very bad." Kaoru looked up at a collage school. She slowly walked to the top of the building. Her eyes were half open as she walked to the edge of the building. "Kenshin…I'm not worthy to be your guardian."

"Heh.so you chose to follow your sisters footsteps."

A/N: hey I know why did I stop there! Hehehehe sorry I just had to R&R plz! And again I'm very sorry for taking sooooooooooooooooo loooooooooong to update! Thanx!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

last time-

"…Kasura…I've tried to hide these memories for so long not even Kenshin knows this and I feel very bad." Kaoru looked up at a collage school. She slowly walked to the top of the building. Her eyes were half open as she walked to the edge of the building. "Kenshin…I'm not worthy to be your guardian."

"Heh.so you chose to follow your sister's footsteps."

Kaoru turned around and found Enshi standing in front of the door. She glared at him.

"Why did you trick me?" He grinned.

"It's quite a long story. But since you're a little busy I can't tell you." Kaoru took a step forward but Enshi snapped his fingers and soon she found her parents and Kasura being tied up. The three of them looked at her and tried talking to her but only muffles were heard. Kaoru looked at them in shock, she was confused where they had been all this time and now they appear.

"Wondering where they've been for 10 years? This was all part of the plan I have foreseen your death and how powerful you would become and I wanted it. Yes I know I betrayed the elders and I've shown a few powers, but what do the humans know? They'll report it but no one will believe it or they'll say it's all a magic show. These humans are naïve." Kaoru took another step.

"That's why I couldn't find them. Even the elders could not find them. Where did you hide them?"

"Heh..where else? The place where the elders would never look. Hell." Kaoru's eyes widen. ", Kasura never killed herself. It was me that forced her to kill herself. She put up with it for quite a while but that was only for you. Not until she knew that you liked Yoshima and that your father was ill did she give up. And I say it was amusing." Kaoru's anger rose and she charged to him. But he grabbed Kasura and held her.

"You wouldn't dare hurt your dear sister would you?" Kasura looked at Kaoru shaking her head negatively. But Kaoru's anger was in control to notice her warning. Enshi quickly pushed Kasura away and grabbed Kaoru. She tried struggling out but he was strong then she tried to teleport but he but a barrier up so she wouldn't escape. He moved closer to her and whispered at her ear.

"Like I said I've planned out everything and I tend to keep it that way. Don't get me wrong when I first saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off you. It's a shame though I did want to keep you for myself but what good is that when I don't have your power?"

"You snake let go of me!" he grabber her arm and threw her to the wall hitting her head with full force. Enshi walked up to the unconscious girl carried her bride style. Then he looked at her family.

"Like I said I'm going to kill her. Just as she wished." He walked over to the edge and sat her down. Dark energy balls came out of his hands and became bigger. Just as he was about to throw it at her he sensed someone. He quickly snapped his fingers and Kaoru's family disappeared and he threw Kaoru off the building then disappeared. Shinji went out of his car and saw someone falling off the building.

"Kaoru!"

**-Different scene-**

"_Where am I?" all Kaoru could see was darkness. She tried feeling where she was going but soon light appeared and she ran to it. There stood her mother. She smiled warmly at Kaoru._

"_Okaa-san." she went to hug her but she disappeared. Soon her father appeared, Kasura, Shinji, Misao, Sano, Mrs. Himura. Everyone she knew appeared except for one._

"_What are you guys doing here?" none of them answered. She took a step forward but they seemed to be going back further. She started running to them but they kept on going further and further. Just when she had almost reached them they all disappeared and all left was darkness. Kaoru was now scared and she fell to the ground with tears._

"_Don't leave me! Come back…come back."_

"_Kaoru." she looked up and found Kenshin looking down at her with a gentle smile._

"_Kenshin."_

"_What are you doing down there?" he kept on smiling and he reached his hand out. She looked at him as if she didn't trust him. She slowly reached her hand to his and he pulled her up. She looked at him surprised._

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Kenshin!" she hugged him as he hugged her back. "Kenshin…please..Dont leave me." Kenshin hugged her tighter._

"_I'm here Kaoru. I won't leave you. Kaoru.. I love you."_

"_I love you too Kenshin." he smiled one last time then her worst fear came, he disappeared. The Kenshin she was hugging disappeared and she looked around desperately._

"_Kenshin!" she fell to the ground again. Again she was alone. Pain struck her head and she put both hands at her head whishing the pain to go away._

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. There she found a guy with red hair and what looked like a school uniform on sleeping on a chair. He moved around a bit then opened his eyes.

"Kaoru!" he got up his chair and went to her. She looked at him saying nothing. She then looked at her surroundings. She tried to get up but was only pushed back down gently by the read head guy.

"Don't try to get up. Just rest."

"Where am I?"

"Your at the hospital." He held her hand.

"Hospital? How do you know my name?"

"Kaoru. What are you talking about? It's me Kenshin." Kaoru looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I know you." He lookes at her with shock. But his face saddens.

"So the doctor was right. You did have amnesia. Do you know who Shinji is? Sano, Misao?" Kaoru stayed silent and then she shook her head no.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. Something bad happened to me? that's why I'm at the hospital?" Kenshin did not answer her question and stayed silent. " Um…since you know me..are you a friend of mine?" Kenshin looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Yeah." The door opened and in came the doctor.

"Well. Sleeping beauty has awakened. It's been three days that you've been sleeping. At times you moved around but other than that it's been none stop." The doctor went to Kaoru and checked her pulse. "It looks like you'll be fine. But ..i'm afraid I have bad news for you. You've been hit in the head so hard that..you might not recognize the people you know or what happened."

"I figured that out." She whispered.

" I see. But I'm not sure if you can regain your memories. I hope you do though." The doctor looked at Kenshin and grinned. "And I'm sure your boyfriend over there will be there for you all the way. He's already been here for three days also." The doctor winked at him as Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was blushing.

"Ah. Your mistaken doctor. We're just friends. I've known her since I was a kid." The doctor looked at him amused.

"I see. Well everything is all right with her. So at anytime you two can leave. But if you feel like you still want to stay here you can. I'll be on my way now." Then the doctor left. Kaoru and Kenshin did not move and stayed silent and once again the door opened, all Kaoru saw were green eyes, heard a scream and she was soon in the arms of a girl with braids for her hair hugging her tightly.

"Oh Kaoru! thank god your awake! When I first heard what happened to you I came here right away thinking I was gonna be the first person here! but nooo! Himura beat me here! and so did Shinji! Grr! Why is it always like that? Even in the movies! Your two lovers beat me here!" Kenshin fell to the ground and Kaoru looked at the girl as if she was crazy. Soon the girl was pulled away with Kenshin and outside the door.

"Hey! Why you pulling me out! I just wanted to see Kaoru!"

"Stop being so loud! And let me explain." Misao pouted. ", first of all she can't remember who we are or what happened and secondly- WHY DID YOU SAY ME AND SHINJI WERE HER LOVERS!" Misao looked at him sheepishly.

"Psh! Why shouldn't I? It's true anyways!" Kenshin opened his mouth but nothing came out so he closed it looking annoyed at Misao. ", and what do you mean she forgot about us!" Misao went back inside and went to Kaoru.

"Kaoru? you don't remember me? It's me Misao? Your best friend!" Kaoru felt stupid and ashamed for not remembering.

"I'm sorry. What Kenshin told you was right."

"What! You remember Kenshin but not me!" Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Actually I don't remember him either but he told me his name."

"oh. Then do you know that you're an angel? And do you know about the elders? And-" Kenshin covered her mouth.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me?"

"You wouldn't shut up!" the two started fighting.

"Ano..I do know for sure that I'm an angel." The two looked at her.

"You do?" she nodded. Kenshin sighed. This was going to be complicated.

"Come on. Let's go. Misao please go register her out."

"Okay." Kenshin gave Kaoru a reassuring smile as Misao left.

"I hope your not confused and please don't be afraid of me." Kaoru looked at him and smiled.

"Why would I be afraid of you? You're my best friend. Just like you said and I'm going to trust you."

**-Different scene-**

"This room over here is yours."

"So I stayed with you for 10 years? Wow. That's long. But the elders said that you would only stay with your person till the task is complete. Didn't you tell me that I kept you happy?"

"Yeah but….um..you wanted to stay and keep on being my guardian…Perminantly."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"You must be tired of me following you around maybe I should just tell the elders that I should go-"

"No!" Kaoru looked at him surprised at his outburst. " eh…uh..sorry. I meant that I don't mind at all." Kaoru smiled at him. He just stared at her with a serious face making her worried. The doorbell rang and Kenshin snapped out of his trance and went downstairs to open the door.

'..Kenshin…what is this weird feeling?' Kaoru brushed it off and heard yelling and went downstairs. She found Misao screaming something about leaving her behind.

"Misao it wasn't my fault! She teleported us out and it made quite a commotion but I made something up. I had to explain to her that she wasn't allowed to show her powers in public."

"Fine. I'm forgiving you just this once but only because she didn't know. Oh ya Rei heard about the accident and is coming over to visit Kaoru along with Shinji and Sano." Misao looked at Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru. I know it's difficult enough but please try to go along with it. Rei doesn't know you an angel and it's best that she doesn't figure it out. So no teleporting or any of that stuff."

"What about the rest?"

"Shinji and Sano know. Actually Shinji is an angel also."

"Really?" Kaoru face brightened finally someone who is the same as her.

"Yup! he's really a nice guy."

"What about this Rei girl? How do I know her?"

"She's a friend of Kenshin. They used to go out."

"Misao!" Misao covered her mouth. Kaoru looked at Kenshin feeling kind of disappointed.

"It was only a bet. Nothing else." Before Kaoru spoke the doorbell rang and soon a girl and two boys coming inside. Mrs. Himura gave them some drinks and went back to the kitchen to prepare snacks. Kenshin told which one were Sano, Shinji and Rei. Once she talked to Sano she knew right away that he liked her. It was obvious she could tell by his eyes. There were so many emotions in them. As she got to know her friends she noticed Kenshin was quiet. There was something on his mind but she would ask him later.

"Oh! Kaoru! Wait till you go to school! You have soooo many admirers there!" Misao said happily.

"I do? Why? What did I do?"

"Heh. Nothing of course you're just irresistible to the guys." Sano said grinning as Kaoru blushed.

"I'm sure not all of them like me."

"I know Shinji likes you!" Rei said as Shinji started blushing.

"Rei! Be quiet!" Kaoru raised her eyebrows and smiled.

" You don't have to be embarrassed Shinji." He looked at her and blushed even more. Everyone in the room started laughing. Later on they said goodbye and as soon as Kaoru turned around she watched Kenshin go up the stairs. She followed and knocked on his door. He opened the door a bit and took a peak. Kaoru smiled. This time Kenshin opened his door fully.

"Kenshin are you okay? You've been quiet for a while." Kenshin shook his head.

"Sorry. If only I could remember you. I wouldn't act so shy or not the Kaoru you know. All those years you spent with me, I feel really weird for forgetting. How did I end up in the hospital?"

"I should have come after you. It's my fault."

"What happened?"

"An angel was looking for you, a bad one, and you fought him." Kenshin face angered and he clenched his hands.

"But how is it your fau-" Kenshin stopped her from talking by kissing her. Kaoru was in complete shock and wanted to move away but her mind reclined and her body didn't want to move, and what half shocked Kenshin was Kaoru responded just a bit. Kenshin backed away and looked at her seriously.

"I must confess Kaoru. I….I like you. But I'm sure you don't feel the same also since you don't remember me." Kenshin was about to walk away but Kaoru stopped him.

"W-when I didn't have amnesia ….did..did I like you?" Kenshin looked at her as she blushed.

"I don't know…" Kenshin turned around once again but this time two arms wrapped around him from behind, his eyes widen and he stopped.

" When I met everyone I once knew I felt like I had been friends with them forever and also ..with you…I…don't know how I feel…but I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach…when I woke up in the hospital and you told me who you were…I don't know why but my heart started to beat fast and I thought I liked you right then…but how can I like someone when I had just met them? ..i guess what I'm trying to say is…well..since you knew me all those years and I don't remember.. I want you to help me regain them…..and I don't want you to hide your feelings…Promise me that?" Kenshin stared to the wall and looked down to the ground and whispered.

" I promise."

A/N: hahahahaa! Sorry to stop there! Again school's fault R&R plz! Thanx! I'll update a.s.a.p. ja ne!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hi everybody! Okies! Here's duh next chapter! …I am sooo very sorry for taking 4ever. It's just school again. Kinda got grounded…ya. But school will be over soon and then no more delays! I promise! Arigatou! And sorry again! ;

**Chapter Eleven:**

Kaoru followed Kenshin in to the school building, he took her into the office and told them what had happened and they allowed him to stay with her in each of her classes until her memory was back. Kenshin showed where to sit and he sat down beside her. She looked around and found other girls looking at her with an unfriendly expression.

"Ne Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"How come those girls are giving me a rude stare?" He looked at the girls and chuckled.

"Don't worry about them. They're just jealous."

"Of what?"

"About you being the only girl I talk to as a good friend of course."

"Oh. So you've never had a girlfriend?"

"No."

The teacher came in and made announcements then they started class. Kenshin briefly explained each class to her and what they had been doing. Soon Kenshin brought her to the kendo room.

"All right guy's settle down. Your sensei, as you have heard, has had an accident and she has lost her memories. So for now I will assist her and please try to cooperate." Kenshin said. Kaoru looked at Kenshin. After school was over the two walked around the city and ended up going to the park where Kaoru sat down on the swings. Kenshin watched her as she swung. She stopped and took a bag of cookies out.

"Want some?" she asked gesturing to Kenshin.

"Sure." Kaoru smiled.

" I love cookies! About this school I go too. It's not that bad. People are really friendly and the friends that I have tried really hard to get my memory back also. They kept on talking about a lot of things." Kaoru took a bite out of her cookie. Kenshin sat on her right side and pushed backwards and swung.

" Hey Kenshin? Do you know Tomoe?" Kenshin stopped swinging.

"Ya. She's one of your good friends."

"Ya. It's kind of a blur but I think I remember her..or at least I think I know her. She looked familiar when I saw her. Then she talked with me telling me that she was sorry for not being there and also she talked about the past."

"Well. It looks like your starting to remember a bit. That's a good start."

"Who is this person that I fought with? What did the person want from me?"

"He wanted your power. To tell you the truth you have a twin sister Shinji told me the story between you two and how your sister died."

"My sister died?" Kenshin nodded " If she is dead than how come I have not seen her with the elders?"

"That's the thing. Shinji and the elders have been trying to find out what happened to your parents and your sister. The only suspect we have right now…is Enshi."

"Is he the guy I fought with?"

"Ya. But the bastard isn't getting away. You beat him up pretty badly also…so I'm guessing he's healing. So we'll take every opportunity till you regain your memories."

Kaoru turned her head to the left and found Shinji walking towards them. She stopped swining and smiled.

"Hi Shinji."

"Hey guys."

"What brings you here?" Kaoru asked.

"I was wondering. Can I hang out with you for a while?"

"Um.. Sure." Kaoru looked at Kenshin.

"I don't mind. I'm gonna be going home. Need to finish homework." Kaoru watched as Kenshin left and hesitated. She looked back at Shinji who was smiling at her.

"So. Since you're an angel like me. Lets get to know each other again! Why don't we go get some ice cream!" Shinji shook his head smiling.

"Even after your loss of memory your love for ice cream has not vanished." Kaoru looked at him and laughed.

ice cream store-

"So what do you want to do after this?" Kaoru asked eating her ice cream. Shinji paused to think and answered.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay. So what relationship were we in?" The two got up and walked out of the shop.

'Kaoru…if I told you a lie then maybe you'll come to me and not to Kenshin…but..' Kaoru looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Both you and I liked each other and we went out," Kaoru looked at him surprised. ", but Kenshin stole you away from me."

"_But how is it your fau-" Kenshin stopped her from talking by kissing her. Kaoru was in complete shock and wanted to move away but her mind reclined and her body didn't want to move, and what half shocked Kenshin was Kaoru responded just a bit. Kenshin backed away and looked at her seriously._

"_I must confess Kaoru. I….I like you. But I'm sure you don't feel the same also since you don't remember me." Kenshin was about to walk away but Kaoru stopped him._

"_W-when I didn't have amnesia ….did..did I like you?" Kenshin looked at her as she blushed._

"_I don't know…" Kenshin turned around once again._

" I..i don't understand. But I've been with Kenshin since he was small." Kaoru was now confused.

"That's true. But we've known each other before that. Ever since you were assigned to him you never once left him. Except for the meetings." Kaoru looked at him feeling guilt.

'…They both like me. What situation was I in before?' her eyes widen and from the looks of it Shinji pulled her in to a hug.

"And ever since you were assigned to him we barley talked to each other because I was assigned on so many missions. But I won't let it happen again." Kaoru just stared to the ground not knowing what to say. Shinji let go and looked at her confused face. He sighed.

"Sorry. Nevermind. Forget what I have said."

**-Kenshin's house-**

Kaoru went inside the house and put her bag down on the couch.

"Kaoru is that you?" Mrs. Himura peaked through the kitchen door. Kaoru looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"Hi Mrs. Himura."

"You okay?"

"Yes. I'm just a little confused." Mrs. Himura went to her.

"About what?"

"…Nothing. I'm sure I can figure it out. Is Kenshin in his room?"

"Um. No. He didn't get here yet. Isn't he supposed to be with you?"

"He was but Shinji bumped into us and he wanted to hang with me for a while. Kenshin said that he would go home."

"I hope Kenshin is all right."

"I'll go look for him Mrs. Himura." Kaoru found him back at the park sitting down on a bench. Kaoru walked to him from behind and covered his eyes. Kenshin took this by surprise and put his hands on hers.

"Himura-san what are you doing here?" Kenshin, who had recognized the voice, smiled.

"Just thinking."

"I thought you were going home?"

"I changed my mind. What happened to Shinji?"

"He had to leave and he dropped me off at your house."

"I see."

"So what were you thinking about?"

"If you let me see I'll tell you." Kaoru took her hands down and sat beside him. She looked at him and waited for his reply as he looked around.

"Well?" Kenshin looked at her with an innocent face.

"What?"

"Tell me already!" Kenshin grinned.

"I was wondering..how do you feel about Shinji?"

"I don't know."

"Well then. If you're still deciding, then you don't mind going to the dance with me?"

"You mean the one that the school announced today?" he nodded with a smile. Kaoru's heart started to beat fast again.

'…should I go with him? It's just a dance….but then..Shinji…they both like me…I don't know who I like! Ahhhh! Damn it! Why me!'

"Come on. Lets go home." Kaoru looked at him as he started to walk then she caught up with him.

**-the next day-**

"So you never gave Kenshin an answer?" Misao asked walking over to her locker.

"No. I'm confused. Shinji told me yesterday that he liked me too."

"What! Kaoru don't tell me you still love Shinji!"

"So I did have feelings for him." Misao became quiet. ", This is frustrating, will you please tell me the real story about me, Kenshin and Shinji?"

**-over with Kenshin-**

"All right. I want you guys to run four laps around the building. After that do some stretches." The coach said. Kenshin ran beside Shinji as Shinji looked at him kind of annoyed. Right behind them was Sano

"So. What did you talk to Kaoru about? She looked kind of confused when I asked her to the dance with me." Kenshin said grinning. Shinji stumbled but kept on running.

"Nothing much. I just told her that we used to go out." Kenshin raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a fact. Hm. Trying to make it up for that incident before?"

"Wha-! How do you know about that!"

"heh this is just like a drama tv show." Sano said as he watched Shinji get mad.

"heh. Come on. She's my guardian angel. We're good friends. Of course she told me about it. Well it looks like I have some competition..again. The last one turned out to be a maniac. Are you one too? Wait don't answer that. I think I know. See you later!" Kenshin ran ahead.

"Hey! You son of a-" Shinji went after him. After the run Kaoru, who also had P.E. went over to Sano, Kenshin and Shinji along with Misao.

"Hey guys!" Kaoru said happily. Shinji looked at her shocked while Kenshin grinned.

"Hey Kaoru. We were just talking about you." Kenshin said putting an arm around her shoulder. Shinji glared at him.

"Really? About what?" she said looking up at him.

"Well-" Shinji tackled him but missed as he moved away from Kaoru. Some of the guys and girls around them watched them wondering what was going on.

"Hey. It's the three of them again." A person said.

"What? Who? You mean Kenshin?"

"Ya! It looks like Shinji was trying to fight Kenshin."

"Psshh! No one can beat Himura-san!" another girl said.

"So that means the love-triangle is still going on." Kaoru looked around confused as Shinji's face was burning red.

"Huh? Ne Kenshin? what are they talking about?" Kenshin grinned and took the opportunity to put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The people around them looked at them and started to talk more. Misao and Sano sighed holding Shinji from attacking Kenshin.

"Mou..Shinji-kun. Your making a scene again." Shinji ignored Misao and looked at Kenshin who was whispering something to Kaoru's ear.

"Ne Kenshin? Why do you like making Shinji mad?"

"Because he likes you."

" That I already know of. Plus I asked Misao to tell me the truth about our relationship."

"Really? So your not mad?"

"At first I was. For you two lying to me! but then I guess being mad wont help my memory." Kaoru then started to blush. ", Also…I don't think I should be saying this..but I want you to know,..uh..Misao also told me that I did like you." Kaoru fiddled with her hands. Kenshin smiled at her gently.

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you. You shouldn't listen to what others say about who you really like. It should only come from you. Until then, we're just friends." Kaoru looked at him shocked.

'..he is totally different from the other guys…mostly guys would have taken advantage to something like that but he said he wouldn't.., my heart is speeding up, I feel like I have butterfly's in my tummy…do I really like Kenshin?' Kaoru coyly smiled.

"A-arigatou." She moved closer and kissed him on the cheek surprising Kenshin and the people around them. She realized that people were still around and she quickly ran away blushing madly. Kenshin, who was also blushing, watched her run away.

"Oh crap…." Kenshin dared not look back for he knew a certain someone was now outraged.

"H-I-M-U-R-A K-E-N-S-H-I-N!" Shinji broke free from Sano and Misao and chased Kenshin. Sano sighed shaking his head.

"Kenshin should seriously know when to stop teasing Shinji."

"Ya. But Kaoru did that on her own."

"I'll go stop Shinji. You go find Jou-chan."

"This is going to be a loooooong day." Misao said just before she went to find Kaoru.

**-A/N-: okay! dun with this one! I'm working on the next one! I hoped you liked it…; sorry again! Thanx soo much my reviewers!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Okay just like I promised here is the next one!

**Chapter Twelve:**

" Hey Sano! Over here!" Misao called out as he came over and sat next to Misao. Kaoru ate her lunch silently.

"So? What happened to those two?" Sano started laughing out of nowhere scaring the two girls but after he calmed down he answered.

"Sorry…it's just while you were looking for Jou-chan I caught up with Shinji. He was chasing Kenshin around this building. Then I noticed that Kenshin snuck in a different direction leaving Shinji thinking that he was still running around the building ahahahahahahaha! So – so Shinji looked so stupid running around the building alone! He realized then Kenshin was over next to me."

"Where did you get that?" Kaoru asked pointing at his bruised left eye.

"hahahahahhh.. that was for laughing at him."

"Loser!" Misao started to laugh as Kaoru tried not too.

"ya. Well just incase you wanna know where they are right now. They're at the office. The P.E. teacher sent them there for creating trouble." Kaoru blushed angrily.

"This is just crazy! I'm going to end this right now!" Kaoru got up from her seat and barged off the cafeteria.

"Ah! Kaoru matte!" Misao was going to run after her but Sano stopped her.

"Let her be. Besides I'm tired of looking after them."

"Heh! You just don't want to get hurt again!" Misao then grabbed him. ", your coming with me!"

"Damn it!" He cursed silently with a sweat drop.

**-at the office-**

Kaoru saw the two come out of the office quietly. They looked up and found Kaoru going towards them. Kenshin noticed that she looked angry in a way saying I'm going to kick your ass angry, like the old Kaoru.

"Hey Kaoru." Shinji said.

"Hey. I heard what happened."

" I say it was more than the laps we ran today." Kenshin said

"Shut up! It's your fault!" Shinji shouted

"How is it my fault? You're the one who started to chase me."

"Kenshin Himura! Please stop teasing Shinji! Shinji! Control your temper! Getting angry will make Kenshin want to tease you more! Unless you like the attention you give throughout the school year be my guest!" the two of them looked at her surprised. Kaoru felt a little dizzy. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Sorry for screaming. Can you two just please make my life a little easier? You guys are acting like kids! No wonder the elders made me your guardian." as Kaoru took a step she instantly fell down only to be caught by Kenshin. Kaoru woke up with amber eyes looking at her.

"Kaoru? are you okay?" her eyes open wide.

"Ya…a little bit. But what happened?"

"You got angry at Shinji and I then you suddenly fell down."

"We're home? How long was I out?"

"For an hour. Sano and Misao were here but they had to go home. I said I would call once you were awake so I'll be back." Kenshin left her room. Kaoru just sat there dozing off into space.

' what am I doing?..i'm so lost…I feel empty. My job is to be Kenshin's guardian..but there's something else bothering me..Damn this Enshi! I need some answers. Maybe if I can find this Enshi guy…but he's my enemy. Or at least that is what Kenshin says…'

"Kaoru!" she snapped out of her thoughts and found Kenshin really close to her. His hands were on her shoulders shaking her.

"Jeez. You scared me there. Stop dozing off." She looked at him with a blank expression.

"Sorry." He let go of her and sat down on a chair across from her.

"I talked to the gang and told them that you were fine. If you're not feeling well tomorrow then you don't have to go to school." Kaoru nodded.

"Kenshin? Can you please help me with dinner?" Mrs. Himura called from downstairs.

"Kay mom! Hold on!"

"Is Kaoru awake yet?"

"Yes she is! I'll be there!"

"Hey Kenshin? Where was I when I first lost my memory? I mean after I fought ..this Enshi guy."

"At your old school…that is before you died."

"Kenshin?" his mom called out again.

"Coming! You wanna come downstairs?"

"I think I'll rest." Kenshin nodded and left.

**-different scene-**

" ah damn it! That stupid girl! I should have taken her power while I had the chance!" Enshi threw the bottle of beer down as shards splattered. Enshi grabbed Mr. Kamiya.

"Your daughter is troublesome!" he then pushed him back with the family.

"Father! You bastard!" Kasura wanted to beat him up. He went up to her and held her chin.

"Shouldn't you hate your dear sister? She stole Yoshima from you. And made you kill yourself."

"Shut up! It was you who did that! And I would never hate my sister!"

"No matter. I wasn't planning on loosing her memory but it looks like she wants to find out who I am and her memory."

"Your still wounded aren't you? Your right about one thing. Kaoru is strong and she can still kick you ass. Just like before!" Enshi knocked her out as Mrs. Kamiya screamed.

"We'll see about that."

**-the next day -**

"I'm going to stay home Kenshin." Kaoru said

"Kay. I'll see you later then." As soon as he had left Kaoru quickly changed and ate breakfast teleported out of the house. Kaoru walked around the city vaguely remembering her old school she had attended before she died.

'I think it was somewhere around here..hey isn't that Rei?' Kaoru saw her walk out of an ice cream shop. Rei also noticed Kaoru's presence and went to her.

"Hey Kaoru! What you doing in this part of the city?"

"I'm just going to my ol- I mean I'm visiting someone."

"You seem kind of lost."

"Could you tell where this school is?"

"oh that school. Two blocks from here. There should be a street name just incase you get lost. I would love to come with you but I'm supposed to be tutored."

"That's okay. I'll see you around then."

"ya. Have you remembered anything yet?"

"Jus a bit. But I'm sure I can find my way now."

"That's good. Well I gotta run! Later!" Kaoru waved goodbye as she ran off and just like Rei had said she had found her old school.

"It hasn't changed one bit." She then remembered of a guys face and pain struck her head making her groan in pain. "…ugh...who are you?" once the pain had stopped she continued and walked into the school. For some reason her instincts told her to go too the roof. At the top she could see the overview of the city and the sun setting behind the mountains. She didn't know why she went up here all she knew was that something happened here. Kaoru sighed.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself. Since no one was around the school she let her wings appear and stretched them out.

"Kaoru." Kaoru turned around startled and took a step backwards right at the tip of the building.

'..its him..that face…who are you?' He smiled at her and took a step forward.

"Don't you remember me? You and Kasura both liked me." Kaoru's eyes widen.

"Yoshima.."

"So you do remember me. That's a relief." Kaoru's head started to hurt again and she clutched her head sitting down.

"Your in pain. Aren't you?" he went to her kneeling down. Kaoru looked at him confused.

"Yes I am dead. I died three years after you did. I couldn't bear that both you and Kasura died. So I did the unthinkable. I can take your pain away. I can answer your questions. If you just give your powers to me you won't have to be an elder." Kaoru closed her eyes.

"I am not stupid. Only something that important can be told to the upper class angels. If you had died I would have seen you. You do not know how to deceive a person." Yoshima's appearance changed and he picked her up.

"You're Enshi aren't you?" He smirked.

"What if I am? You wouldn't really know. Since you have lost your memory. For all you know I might be some other angel that Enshi has hired." Kaoru gripped his arm and burned his arm with her powers. He instantly let go of her and grunted moving away from her.

" Where is Enshi!" He surprised her by teleporting behind her and held her.

"It was very stupid of you coming her alone. But then it was also a good thing. It's only saving time for me. If you're looking for Enshi I am he." Kaoru elbowed him and he let go. He quickly took out a bottle and opened it facing her way. She noticed she started to glow and felt like she was being drained. Enshi smirked and closed the bottle and tied it to his side.

"That was easier than I thought." Kaoru frowned.

"What did you do!"

"I'm sure that Himura guy informed you about me. What else? I took your powers. Now you are powerless, all you have left are your dumb wings." He paused for a minute. ", now..something that I have been waiting for. You're going to pay for the last fight we had. It hurt like hell." With a blink of an eye Enshi was in front of her and was punched on the stomach sending her to the ground. Kaoru crouched putting her hands on her stomach. She slowly got back up.

'..great..now I cant do anything but fly…how am I suppose to beat him now?' Enshi smirked.

"I'm going to give you a slow and painful death and after you are truly dead I will kill your sister and your family." A fireball appeared in his hands and threw it to her. Kaoru dodged it by flying but another one was already aiming for her and had hit her sending her to the ground once again. Enshi grabbed her hair and lifted her up. Blood was now dripping from her forehead. Kaoru quickly kicked him in the face and stole the bottle from him but it was kicked out of her hand and to the ground. Enshi snapped his fingers and once again Kaoru's family was right in front of her. She looked at them and was surprised to find another girl that looked like her. Kaoru gasped. 'Kasura! Mom! Dad!' Enshi went to get the bottle but that was a mistake for he noticed the the bottle was in the hands of Kasura and she had opened it facing his way. Soon he started to glow and felt drained. Kaoru wondered why he had stopped but then she smiled. Enshi angrily punched Kasuru knocking her out. (again )

"It looks like you have lost your powers also! Baka!" Enshi turned around looking at her angry.

'Damn..how did she come loose? The annoying little-' Enshi ran and tackled Kaoru down.

"You and your damned family. I am tired of this. I can get it back but then that meant I would have to break the bottle and your powers would go back to you. However there is still another way to finish you off. I'll do this the old fashion way. With a sword." He reached at his back and pulled out his sword pointing it to Kaoru's neck.

"This will be the end."

A/N::hides behind a big big box.: plz do not be mad! ; I will update again..soon. thanx! R&R plz?


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**-last time-**

"You and your damned family. I am tired of this. I can get it back but then that meant I would have to break the bottle and your powers would go back to you. However there is still another way to finish you off. I'll do this the old fashion way. With a sword." He reached at his back and pulled out his sword pointing it to Kaoru's neck.

"This will be the end." Kaoru waited for the sword to come but instead she heard a clash and some tumbling. Kaoru opened her eyes and found Kenshin in front of her holding a sword and found Enshi on the ground.

"If your going to fight with a sword then your opponent will be me." he said standing in his defense form. Kaoru looked at him surprised.

'..when did he get here?...actually how did he know I was here?' Enshi stood up wiping off a trail of blood from his mouth and picked up his sword.

"humph. You humans are always troublesome. That is why you die so quickly. You put your nose into other people's business."

"Shut up and fight." Kenshin said coldly. Kenshin ran towards Enshi with speed attacking him as Enshi blocked his attack. The two fought vigorously non stop both attacking and blocking each others attacks. Kaoru watched Kenshin with amazement. He was good; he obviously trained a lot and mastered techniques. Kaoru then realized that it was a good opportunity to free her family. Kaoru slowly got up and sneaked across from them and went to her family. She looked at her father who was looking back at her with joy. She quickly took the cover off his mouth and untied the ropes and did the same for her mother and her sister. Her mother looked at how she had grown into a beautiful lady. Kaoru smiled at her mother and looked back to the fight with Kenshin and Enshi. They we still at it although the only thing new was they both had some wounds and light scratches on there face.

"Kaoru." she turned around looking at her father. ",We need to get your powers back. But Enshi has it with him."

"How are we going to get it?"

"I can handle this one." Mrs. Kamiya said. ", but if we break it just like Enshi said he would also regain his powers."

"Enshi cannot win. Three angels against one. He will definitely loose." Kaoru said with a firm tone. Mrs. Kamiya nodded and closed her eyes concentrating for her goal. Enshi noticed that the bottle was released from his side and now floating. He looked to his left and foundt he Kamiya's untied and using one of there powers.

"Oh no you don't!" Enshi ran to get the bottle but Kenshin only blocked his way grinning.

"Your opponent is me remember?" Enshi gritted his teeth.

"I've had enough of you!" Kenshin who was expecting an attack received one but Enshi backed away quickly and disappeared appearing from behind and stabbed him. Kenshin's eyes widen in pain as blood dripped through the stab. Enshi took the sword back out causing Kenshin to scream and fall to the ground as more blood came out. Enshi turned around satisfied but found Kaoru up in the air glowing with anger. She appeared in front of Enshi and punched him upwards sending him up into the air.

"How dare you hurt Kenshin!" she said in-between more punches. She teleported ahead waiting for him to come her way and kicked him back down hard, causing the ground to crack. But she wasn't done. She quickly threw a fire ball down at him causing explosion. Kaoru looked at her parents who were next to her. They had gotten Kenshin just before she had sent a fire ball.

"Father, Can you please take Kenshin somewhere safe and heal him?" His father nodded and teleported. Kasura and her Mother stayed with Kaoru.

"Did you kill him?" Kasura asked.

"I don't know." Three fireballs came towards them and Kaoru quickly went in front of her sister and mother and used reflect, sending them back down. Kaoru went down ready for an attack but found Enshi on the ground knocked out.

'so..he had used what was left of his strength and then passed out.' Kaoru sighed thanking the heavens that it was over.

"Kasura. Go to the elders and tell them that we have Enshi. Mother. Please go with her and explain the situation. I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you." Mrs. Kamiya looked at her daughter proudly.

'you are strong my little Kaoru. You are surely to become an elder.' Mrs. Kamiya and Kasura then teleported. Kaoru set up a spell that trapped Enshi , just incase he had woken up.

**-the next day-**

Misao and Sano went over to Kenshins house where he was sleeping in his room. Mr. Kamiya had healed his wound but he had to rest to retain his full strength. Kaoru had brought Enshi up to the elders once she had her rest and there they settled there matters. Mr. Kamiya told Mrs. Himura what had happened and then went up to the elders also.

"Why will you not band him! He tried to kill me and Kenshin!" Kaoru said angrily.

"We understand that. But he is not fully evil. He was only misguided. In his past childhood he lost his parents leaving him and his sister alone. He became ill and died leaving his sister alone. He blamed us for his death saying that we did this on purpose and wanted both him and his sister to suffer. We tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen. Our mistake was that we had left him alone thinking that he would get over it." One of the elders said.

"Then what will you do with him?"

"The only person that can make him realize what he had done was wrong is Tomoe. Back then we forbade him to see her, but we're not making the same mistake again." Kaoru sighed.

"You're tired. Why don't you go rest and don't worry about Enshi. Just leave him to us. Besides I think you have to check up on Kenshin." Kaoru had almost about Kenshin's situation and she looked to her father.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He just needs to rest. I think his friends are there too." Kaoru nodded. She hugged her Father, mother and Kasura and then left. As she was leaving the room someone called her over. She looked to find Shinji.

'..Shinji..' She went over to him and gave him a hug then took a step back.

"What was that for?"

"..For everything..But I do have good news. I- I remember..everyone." Shinji's eyes widen.

"Kaoru…."

"I feel really bad." She said looking at the floor while rubbing her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Hey at least you finally found your family." Kaoru smiled half heartedly.

Once she arrived at Kenshin's house she found Kenshin and the other two standing.

"Kenshin!" she ran over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back in surprised but smiled at her. ", Oh thank goodness your okay! I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"For not protecting you! You were the one who protected me!"

"So?"

"So? I'm your guardian angel!" she said looking at him.

"That doesn't mean that I can't protect you too." Kaoru blushed. He smiled back looking at her. The two looked at each other in a trance- that is until Sano coughed reminding them that they were still there. The two let go of each other blushing. Sano and Misao grinned.

"Well we just wanted to see if Kenshin was okay. Oh and good job kicking Enshi's ass!" Misao said happily.

"See ya later Jou-chan. Take care Kenshin." the two left saying there goodbyes. After Sano and Misao had left they decided to eat although at the table they were quiet, then they went into the backyard and they both sat down on a swing. The two once again sat in silence pushing the swing back and forth with there feet. Kenshin looked over at her.

"How's your stomach?" She looked over at him.

"It's feeling much better. After the fight..i got to rest for a while..during that time..i was thinking this over and I remembered. I remember everything Enshi and everyone else."

"Welcome back. Hmm..but I did like the other side of you." Kaoru hit him playfully.

"You're always teasing me."

"I know…Hey, how come you didn't tell Sano and Misao?"

"It slipped my mind."

"tsk tsk they are going to be angry for you not telling them. Does Shinji know?"

"Yes. He was up with us too. I saw him and got the chance to tell him."

"I see. What are they doing with Enshi?"

"They're not banding him. The elders say that he is not fully evil also that it was kind of there fault for not taking him so seriously in the past." Once again they stayed silent enjoying the breeze that passed by.

"Kenshin?"

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"What would you do if I had to leave?"

"I would stop you."

"But don't you think that you don't need my protection anymore?"

"I never thought of you that way."

"What did you think of me then?"

"…If I tried to kiss you, would you stop me?" he said moving closer to her.

"Probably not." Kaoru moved up and kissed him. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and their kisses becoming more passionate. The two broke there kisses and Kaoru hugged him.

"So..are you satisfied of what I think about you?" Kaoru smiled.

"Yes."

_To be continued…_

A/N- hello my readers! 4 more days till I'm out of school (not including Saturday and Sunday) yes! Can't wait! Then I can write and update quicker! For my reviewers! I thank you soooo much! I've enjoyed reading them! I will update in about a week or so so hang tight! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Yes! No more school! I'm so happy! Now I can write all day long. Okay! here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"Hey Sano." Misao opened her locker and took some books out. Sano greeted her back with a mumble. Misao looked over and found him reading a book.

"Your reading a book? This is a first."

"Shut up! The English teacher said I would fail unless I read this book and wrote a report on it."

"And you're following orders too! Are you trying to impress someone?"

"No! This is the last week of school. I obviously don't want to repeat English class again."

"Are you still trying to impress Kaoru?"

"Wha-! No!"

"You still like her?" Sano stayed silent and blushed.

"I don't like her in that way. I only admire her."

"I see. Have you seen the two yet?"

"No. Mrs. Himura called me and told me to go on ahead. It looks like they overslept."

**-different view-**

He grabbed her hand and the two walked up to the school. Once again people looked at them and talked. Kaoru let go of his hand and linked her arm with his smiling with a blush.

"Sano and Misao are just up ahead. You better be ready for a lot of yelling." Kenshin said

"I know!" she said happily. As the two reached Sano and Misao they greeted each other like any other morning but did not notice their arms were linked.

"Um.. guys. I have something to tell you." The two looked at her.

"I kind of forgot to tell you yesterday, but I have my memories back."

"Kaoru!" Misao hugged her. "oh my gosh! oh my gosh! oh my gosh! How! You should have called me or something! Do you remember everything ! I would also like to see your sister!-" Sano covered her mouth.

"Be quiet and let Kaoru talk!"

"Thanks Sano. Well yes I do remember everything. I'm sure sometime later you can see my sister." The bell rang.

"Come on Kaoru. Lets go." Kenshin said.

"It's great having you back Jou-chan." Sano said hugging her."

"Thanks Sano." Kaoru let go and walked beside Kenshin, her hand moving to Kenshin's.

"Hey!" the two stopped and sweat dropped.

'damn..i thought she wouldn't notice..she didn't notice before..'

"You two are holding hands! Last night! Did you two-! Oh maaan! You guys are going out! Why do you not tell me these things!" everyone around them looked at them.

'..that is why we don't want you to know Misao. Your too loud.'

"I'll tell you later. Bye Misao!" Kaoru took Kenshin and ran off. Kaoru took a seat and sighed. Kenshin chuckled and sat behind her. The two, who were the only ones in the classroom waited for the teacher and the students to come in.

"Maybe we should have avoided them and tell at the end of school." Kaoru said.

"Heh. It really doesn't matter. Your not gonna avoid me just because you don't want people to know are you?" he said whispering to her ear while wrapping his arms around her. Kaoru blushed.

"Of course not! I just don't want people bugging me. and I don't want the girls bugging you also!" Kenshin smiled but quickly let go of Kaoru as the door opened and in came in the teacher and the students.

"Himura, Kamiya. How did you get in here? The door was locked." The teacher asked a bit confused.

'oh crap I teleported in here!'

"It wasn't locked. So we went in."

"Really. I thought I locked the door. Oh well. Everyone settle down and open your books." Kaoru sighed. On that period people didn't say much but while walking to the next few classes other people had been asking her that they thought they saw her at another place and asked how she got here so fast. Kaoru ignored them and went changed into her clothes after that she went to the cafeteria. She found Kenshin and sat beside him saying hi.

"Did you know your sister is here?" Kenshin said.

"What? Really?"

"Ya. I bumped into her. At first I thought it was you but I noticed your eyes were darker and her's was lighter."

"Where is she now?"

"She coming our way now." Kaoru looked up and found Kasura with Sano and Misao.

"Hi Kaoru." Kasura sat down with a smile. "I wanted to visit you. It was getting boring with the elders."

"I understand. But you should have told me. People were mistaking you for me."

"Sorry. Besides you should be used to that."

"Its been years since we've been together. By the way how is mom and dad doing?"

"They're fine. We've just spent a day there and they are already assigned to do an assignment."

"Ya. Its been pretty hectic up there. Most of the white lighters need more training. But all the experienced ones are assigned to protect some of the targeted people. Plus the leader of the elders has been ambushed while going on a mission and we don't think he'll live long."

"wow. You know practically everything on what going on up there."

"Shouldn't all the angels know?"

"Hmm..mom and dad were right. Kaoru I have to talk to you about something important." Sano interrupted them.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here." Kasura smiled.

"Your right. We'll talk about this when you guys go home. Hey Kaoru you don't mind if I hang with you do you?" Kaoru shook her head. "Cool! No I don't think I've been properly introduced to Kenshin here!" Kaoru smiled.

"Kasura this is Kenshin Himura. Kenshin this is Kasura."

"So you've been his guardian for like what? 18 years? How's she treating you Kenshin?"

"Perfect."

"That's cool. You know sis I like your friends! I'm already good buddies with Misao!" she said putting an arm around Misao. Misao was just laughing.

"How did you two meet? When did you two meet?"

"I thought she was you. but she told me she was your sister so I was excited and we just talked!" the two started to babble with each other while Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru ate their lunch.

"Well no wonder they're good buddies. The only thing they have in common is that the talk too much and they're loud." Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru noticed Shinji entered the cafeteria and once they're eyes locked he looked away. Kaoru started to feel awkward as he left. She looked at her food thinking what she should do. As the bell rang she put her food away. On the way out of the cafeteria Shinji was walking are way too class. The three of us stopped and we looked at each other.

"Here Kaoru. Thanks for letting me borrow your notes."

"um..its nothing." Shinji glanced at Kenshin as Kenshins eyes got small and felt like Shinji was going to kill him. Kaoru sighed. After school she was defiantly going to talk to Shinji and Kenshin. She did not want to feel awkward around the two. So once school was over she quickly looked for Shinji but was nowhere to be found in the building.

"Kenshin lets go outside." She grabbed him without warning.

"H-hey! Wait my food!" Kaoru dragged as his hand was reaching out for his snacks.

"Don't worry about that! No one is going to eat'em" as they went outside Kaoru looked around but found if hard, she cursed herself for being short as other students were walking in and out of the building.

"Kenshin carry me."

"W-what!" Kaoru hit him.

"Baka! I didn't mean it like that! I can't see! If I ride on your shoulder I can see a little bit better."

"heh. How is a little better gonna help?"

"Its not my fault your short!"

"Hey!"

"It's true! Your only an inch taller than me! Now help me up!" Kaoru started to step on his back.

"ouch! Watch it!"

"okay! stand up!"

"easy for you to say!" Kenshin struggled to get up wobbling a bit. Kaoru looked around and found Shinji stepping up on the bus.

"Shinji!" Kaoru started to wave her arms.

"Ack! Kaoru stop moving!" Kaoru ignored him.

"Shinji!" he turned around and looked to see who was calling. He found Kaoru on someone's shoulders waving her arms to him.

"Come over here!"

"Damn it woman! Looks like your sister isn't the only loud one too!" Kaoru glared down at Kenshin and started to choke him.

"Ack! Stop that!"

"You little-! Don't insult me!"

"Kao-ru! Stop!" Kenshin lost his balance and Kaoru fell on top of Kenshin there nose barely touching. The looked at each other shocked. Kenshin grinned and gave her a quick kiss surprising Kaoru.

"Mou Mou Kaoru… I know you have the hotts for me but aren't we going a little too fast? In public too! Really you have no shame!" Kaoru blushed and went off him. Kenshin got up but got hit on the head.

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru was blushing madly looking at the other people who were looking.

"ahem." Kaoru looked up and found Shinji not too happy. "You were calling me?"

"ah! Gomen! What you saw- I--" Kenshin put an arm around Kaoru.

"Kaoru you're a naughty one!" Shinji frowned with a sweat dropped and turned around to leave.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru moaned. ", Shinji wait. I need to talk to you. Both of you."

"Okay. lets talk." Kenshin said.

"Not here. YOU already made a scene!" she said glaring and Kenshin. Once they got to a more private place Kaoru folded her arms. The two guys looked at her.

"Okay. I need to make things clear. Shinji as you know-"

"Ya I know." He said looking at Kenshin.

"Ya but the thing is I don't want you hating Kenshin! and I don't want to feel awkward when we see each other!" Shinji sighed and said nothing.

"Really Shinji! I don't want are friendship to break."

"I know that. I want to be friends but its going to take some time for me to get used to things. Sooner or later I'll get over it. Excuss me I need to go before my bus leaves me." Kaoru wanted to stop him still feeling that he was mad at Kenshin and her but she just watched as he walked away.

"Man. Shinji makes so much drama." Kenshin said shaking his head. Kaoru glared at him.

"I wonder why…"

"Heh. Don't blame me. You're the one who made me loose my balance." Kenshin grinned. "By the way incase you didn't noticed you just left your sister in the building without telling her."

"Oh crap! I forgot about her!" they both went back in the school and too there spot. There Kasura was sitting down talking to Sano.

"There you guys are!" Kasura stood up. "Where were you?"

"I had to take care of some things." She noticed Kenshin was looking around the place like a lost scared child. Kaoru raised her eyebrow.

"Kenshin what are you looking for?"

"Nooooo! My snacks! Where did they go?"

"Oh those were yours?" Sano said. "the janitor threw'em away." Waterfalls of tears were running down Kenshin cheek. Kaoru sighed.

"Come on guys lets go home."

A/N: all right! And there's the chapter! my reviewers! Thanks so much for the reviews! Don't worry I wont make this shinji problem a biggy. I have already come up with a new idea for another story hehehe but have to finish this one first! Okay better shut up now. Thanx again!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**-two weeks later-**

"I'm so glad school is over! And Kenshins going to college!" Kaoru said happily sitting down on the couch. Kenshin covered his ears.

"And you're not going?" Kaoru's eyes widen and she frowned. Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Kasura who was reading a book across from Kaoru was pulled away into the kitchen.

"Kasura I don't want to!" Kasura sighed.

"Kaoru you're the only one capable for it. Look just think about it. It's not so bad."

"I wont be able to be with Kenshin! I'd rather be banished then not be with Kenshin." Kasura smiled.

"You really love him don't you."

"I-uh.." Kaoru blushed.

"I'll try talking to the elders about it again."

"Oh thank you so much! I love you!" Kaoru hugged her then let Kasura go to teleport to the elders. Kaoru sighed. She hoped the elders would reconsider. Another person who could equal her match was Kasura but she was not here long enough to know the situations.

'there must be some way..'

**-flashback-**

"okay. you wanted to tell me something the other day?" Kaoru said plopping her self down on her bed. Kasura half smiled.

"well…as you know the Headmaster of the elders has died today. And we need a new leader for the elders."

"Yes I know that. But what does this have to do with me? Do they want me to do a mission or something?" Kasura shook her head.

"They have decided who would be the Headmaster. Kaoru they want you to be the Headmaster."

"Whaat! Your kidding me right!" she shook her head. "That's just insane! I'm only an angel! They should pick the other elders! They have there ranks!"

"They could do that but you have surpassed their strength and your stronger then all of them also in your academics. Plus most of the elders are old and some cant handle that kind of stress. You can obviously come up with strategies quickly and be calm at the same time when there is trouble. The elders have been watching you since Enishi attacked you. You are capable of becoming a Headmaster." Kaoru did not say anything.

"This is too sudden. They did not even tell me!"

"That's why I'm telling you right now."

"No! When we had the meeting about Enishi they should have told me so that I would have decided on my own."

"Kaoru there is no one else that can do this."

"What about you! your capable of doing the job! You and I are related by blood so that means you have the same powers and strength as I."

"That is true but I was not here long enough to know the situations of everyone." Kaoru frowned.

"Damn it! That's not fair! I'm gonna give the elders a piece of my mind!" Kaoru teleported.

"chotto matte!(wait for me)"

**-end of flashback-**

Just the thought of it made Kaoru mad and she slammed the kitchen door open hitting someone along with it. Kenshin was on the ground moaning.

"ah…gomen! I didn't see you." Kenshin rubbed his head and got up.

"What were you two talking about? I noticed recently you two are always whispering behind my back. Whats going on?"

"Ah..its nothing! Just girl stuff! You don't want to know!"

"Oh but I do."

"Eh..? No! they're embarrassing stuff!" Kenshin grinned.

"All the more for me to know!"

'ugh..baka I just made him more curious..' Kenshin sighed.

"Hmm. I'll figure it out somehow. But for now how bout we go out or something?"

"Hm? Where are we gonna go?"

"I don't know. Anywhere but here. This house is boring me." Kaoru half smiled.

"Okay. Let's get ice-cream! Oh and lets go watch a movie! There was this one movie I wanted to see! Oo! Oo! Then after that let's go shopping!"

"Shopping? I don't want to go shopping. Not after the last time we went shopping. I don't think I can ever show my face in that mall again! You shop lifted!"

"What! It was on accident! I was just trying out a bathing suit and you kept on teasing me and whistling! And everyone looked at us!" Kenshin grinned.

"Did I say you looked hot in that bathing suit?" Kaoru was speechless which made her blush. Kenshin's grin got bigger.

"Come on lets go."

"Hey! You're not off the hook! Thinking by giving me a comment won't let you off the hook!"

"Heh heh. I like it when you blush. You look cute. Maybe I should comment you more." Kaoru blushed more.

" What! I'm not going to let you have it your way! You're just sucking up to me."

"Hmm..so you want me to insult you? Are you sure you're okay?" Kenshin grinned and walked ahead.

"Hey! Come back here!"

**-at the ice-cream store-**

"okay…what do you want?" Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the list of flavor.

"I waaant…ugh man! This is hard! I want everything!"

"Hey hey, I'm not that rich ya know."

"I know that! I'll get whatever you're getting." Kaoru walked off. Kenshin shrugged and ordered. Kaoru looked outside the window. Across from here were some guys checking her out and decided to go over to her.

"Excuss me miss." She looked up and one of the guys wanted to throw away his cup she noticed she was blocking the trash.

"Sorry."

"No problem." While Kenshin waited for their order he noticed two guys were trying to flirt with Kaoru. He frowned but grinned as he took his order and went to Kaoru. He surprised her and the guys by wrapping his arms around her from behind with two ice-cream cups in his hands.

"Ya. She's pretty isn't she? She's display only." He said looking at them.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry guys but she's already taken. Come on Kaoru. Let's go." Kenshin held her hand and they went outside leaving the two guys disappointed. Kenshin looked back grinning and looked at Kaoru who had her ice-cream.

"You really like to disappoint people don't you." she said with a chuckle.

"Only the ones who try to flirt with you." he said still holding her hand.

"Can I eat my ice-cream now?"

"Sure!" he kept on holding her hand.

"I would like to use my hand to reach the spoon." Kenshin grinned.

"Heh..eat with your mouth."

"Mou!" Kaoru complained.

"Okaaay okay." not too far from them were two girls hiding behind a bush giggling.

"oh man! They're soo cute together!" Rei said.

"I know! I can't wait to interrupt them! Let's go!" Misao pulled Rei with her. Kenshin and Kaoru went to the movies and after that they went to the park. Kenshin, who was sitting down, pulled Kaoru closer for a hug. Kaoru smiled and welcomed his embrace happily. The past two weeks she noticed Kenshin loved to hug her, not that she mind, and he teased her less. Kaoru put her hand on his and looked at her hand and his. She brought both of their hands up still looking at it.

"What ya doing?"

"I've noticed but I have a pale color. For my skin I mean."

"Your skin is perfect. Everything about you is perfect. Especially those eyes of yours." Kaoru buried her face into Kenshins chest. He was warm and she liked it a lot. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey I hope that movie wasn't too mushy for you." Kaoru said closing her eyes.

"Na..it wasn't that bad but next time I get too choose. I'll pick something with action and romance not romance all the way. That way it's all fair." Kaoru laughed.

"So you didn't like it."

"50 of the way."

"And what was the other 50 of the movie you liked?"

"You."

"Eh? I'm not in the moive."

"I know but your expression told everything! Haha!" Kaoru punched him playfully.

"Now!" the two girls quietly snuck behind Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Hey. Look up." Kenshin said

"What?" Kaoru looked up and found Kenshin leaning in for a kiss.

"Hi Kaoru!" Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes went big and both moved away from each other with there hand on their hearts.

"Misao! Rei! What are you guys doing here?" Kenshin said a little upset. The two girls looked at him innocently.

"Well we wanted to visit you guys and along the way here we found you here!"

"You guys scared us." Kaoru said sweat dropping.

'aww damn it…I was so close.' Kenshin thought to himself. He heard his name being called and looked up.

"You okay there? You seem mad." Misao said kind of grinning.

'mad that we interrupted! Hehee!'

"No. I'm fine." The four of them sat down on the bench sitting in-between Kaoru and Kenshin, who both frowned as most of the space was being taken. They started to talk about how their day went and talked about other stuff that turned into 'blah blah blah' to Kenshin's ears. Kenshin had already figured out that they were trying to tease him and see how long he could stand them. If not they would have gone to his house first and then go look for them. The real story was they found us walking to the ice-cream shop and decided to follow. Kenshin sighed.

"So it's true you have a twin sister Kaoru!"

"Um. Ya."

"Oh that's cool! I want to meet her!"

"Umm. She's at Kenshin's house. We can go there now if you like."

"Sure! But I want to go on the swings first!" Misao said as she got up.

'ugh.. please go to the swings.' Kenshin said to himelf.

"Come with me Kaoru!" Kenshin fell to the ground.

'damn it! Don't take her with you!' Kenshin stayed at the bench and watched as the girls swing and boy they took foooorevveer! And to make it worse Shinji popped out of nowhere and it look like he wanted to talk to Kaoru.

"Hey Shinji. How are you?"

"I'm good. Look Kaoru. I wanted to apologize about last week. I wasn't being reasonable. I hope your not mad at me for ignoring you."

"No. I'm not. But you don't hate Kenshin anymore do you?"

"No. I don't. Its just if your becoming a Headmaster then that means you cant stay here anymore. Does Kenshin know that?"

"No..But I was planning on telling him. It looks like I have no choice but to be the Headmaster. That means I have to tell Kenshin ….but I don't want to.." Shinji put a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate to leave you like this but I have to go. Yahiko isn't a patient person." Kaoru laughed and said her goodbyes to him. After a while they went home and there Kaoru introduced Rei to her sister and also to her parents. Apparently they were talking to Mrs. Himura in the kitchen while Mrs. Kamiya helped Mrs. Himura cook for dinner. As the food was ready they sat down and ate their meal. Kaoru was now nervous on how Kenshin would react and sometimes glanced at Kasura to see if the elders changed there minds. Soon Rei and Misao had to leave making Kenshin happy. But he noticed around dinner that Kaoru was quiet which was not normal. The two went out to the backyard and sat down.

"Heh. So what happened to your shopping?" Kenshin asked.

"We can do that any day! Or tomorrow! Just the two of us!" Kaoru said too happily.

"Okay tell me what's wrong." Kaoru's fake smiled disappeared and turned into a frown.

"..Well you see the recent Headmaster had died and they have decided who is the new Headmaster…and its me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Kaoru hugged him surprising him a bit. ", If I'm the Headmaster then I can't stay here anymore!"

"Why not?"

"They forbid any elders to go to earth at all. Except for missions," Kaoru looked up at him. ", Kenshin? how do you feel about me? You like me right? But only like me right? I'm just a mere crush right?" her eyes were watering.

"Kaoru…"

"You…should forget about me. Look for someone better then me, more prettier than me. I ..i don't want to leave you. But I have too. I'm sorry Kenshin." she gave him a soft kiss and teleported leaving him staring at the ground.

A/N: R&R plz! Or else! Haha j/k!


	16. Chapter 16

**-Chapter Sixteen-**

**-Kaoru's pov.-**

Its been a day since I told Kenshin about the sudden news. Only in breakfast are we quiet but the rest of the time he acts as if nothing had happen and we would spend the day doing regular stuff and hanging out somewhere with our friends. After I told him I thought he would be mad at me. He probably does though and is just holding it in. He did not complain about it so I guess its fine with him. Tomorrow I'm leaving for good but for now I'm spending time with my friends and especially with Kenshin. I got up from the table and washed my plate as Kenshin silently finished his breakfast. I turned around to look at him and looked away when he looked at me. I guess it's really fine with him. When I told Mrs. Himura she was disappointed that I had to leave and she didn't want me to leave..but Kenshin hasn't said anything about it. I dried my plate and sat back down forcing a smile.

"So what would you like to do today?"

"Lets go to a theme park." He said in a whisper and looked up at me with a small smile. " I don't want any interruptions. So you have to go where I wanna go." I nodded. As we went to the fair the first thing we did was go to the arcade and there we played some games. Thankfully no one else we knew was at the fair also so after the arcade we watched some entertainment and rode a mini rollercoaster. Then we stop to rest plus it was already around 11 so we got lunch. I sat down beside Kenshin as he ate his food.

"So what do you want to do after this?"

"I know you don't like it but I want to ride the Ferris wheel. Not the one that stays still but the one that swings." My eyes went big and turned around to look at the Ferris wheel.

"Do we have too! You know I don't like it!" Kenshin grinned.

"I know. That's why we're going." I frowned.

"So evil." I mumbled.

"I know." After lunch we walked out the food and then lined up for the Ferris wheel. It took about 10-15 minutes till it was finally our turn. I almost escaped but sadly Kenshin caught me and dragged me in. The co-worker laughed and closed the door as Kenshin was telling him about my hate of the Ferris wheel. As the wheel began to move I quickly clung to Kenshins arms who liked the attention.

"Don't worry. If something bad happens you can save us because you're an angel. Then you gonna have ta do some work cause other people will see you and you'll have to erase there memory."

"Shut up!"

"Heh heh! Just kidding! Stop worrying!" he laughed. As we went higher and higher the cage, or so I call it, started to slide down making me screem while other people started to look at me. Kenshin started laughing and told me to shush cause I was making a scene. I blushed madly and hid my face by burying my face on Kenshin's chest. Kenshin grinned.

"You know what? I think I like the Ferris wheel more. We should stay here for the rest of the day." I stuck my tongue out. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

**-reg. pov.-**

After the ride they went back to the arcade room and played more games, went back to the Ferris wheel a few times cause Kaoru escaped out of his grip and ended up being chased around. Then they road more roller coasters. Finally as evening arouse they settled down to watch fireworks. Kaoru smiled as mixed colors appeared in the sky and noticed that Kenshin took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. She thanked him quietly and looked back at the sky. It went on for about another 30 minutes before they decided to get some hot coffee

"Hey are you tired?" Kenshin asked taking a sip from his coffee. Kaoru shook her head. The waitress came up to us and apologized but they had to close. It was already 11:30 p.m. The two got up, paid the bill and left.

"So what do you want to do now? You wanna go home?" Kaoru asked.

"No. Lets go to the park." Their walk to the park was quiet still not knowing what to say and as they arrived they sat down on the bench. All of a sudden Kenshin started to laugh. Kaoru looked at him weird.

"Uh..are you okay?"

"Yeah. It just earlier on. How can you be scared of the Ferris wheel?"

"Kenshin! Don't start that!" Kaoru warned.

"Yeah I won't! But you were the only one screaming and everyone else was looking at us. You're an embarrassment!"

"Hey! Shut up! Well you couldn't catch me when I escaped! That means you're a fatty!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out while Kenshin raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Really now?"

"I bet you can't even catch me now!"

"You wanna try?" Kaoru got up and started to run. Kenshin quickly ran after her. This was going to be easy with the moon a bit bright and no people in the way Kenshin could have increased his speed and caught her but he decided to play with her. As Kaoru looked behind her Kenshin had disappeared. Kaoru stopped running and looked around.

"Kenshin?"

'aww maan! He's hiding! Ugh! And there are trees everywhere! He could be anywhere! Ugh! Well he's not gonna catch me nor scare me! You're on Himura!' Kaoru got to the nearest tree and started to climb it. Maybe if she got as high as she could she could see the overview of the park and spot Kenshin. She looked around but it was still hard too see. Kaoru sighed and climbed down she would have to be careful. As she jumped down she heard some rustling around some bushes. Kaoru frowned.

"I know your there Kenshin!...or you could be a squirrel or something." Kaoru walked forward and looked in the bushes but found, just like she thought, a squirrel. Kaoru sweat dropped. Just as she turned around she stared at amber eyes and her nose was barely touching his. He gave a little grin.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm a squirrel." Before Kaoru could run away Kenshin grabbed her and kissed her passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kaoru kissed him back opening her mouth with a moan as Kenshin slipped his tongue in her. Kaoru moaned louder. Kenshin took his tongue out and kissed on her lower lip before they parted the kiss. Kaoru blushed as they stared at each other.

"Kaoru I-…we should go. We still have your party to attend. The rest of the group are waiting at Sano's house." Kaoru nodded.

**-at Sano's house-**

"Finally!" Misao ran and hugged Kaoru. " maan! I don't want you too leave Kaoru! You know what we should do? We should kidnap you and that would mean that your sister has to be the headmaster!" Kaoru laughed scratching her head. Soon Rei came in and gave her a hug.

"Hey Kaoru why are you leaving anyway?"

"Uh.. well since I have found my family they want to move back to Kyoto with them."

"They were in Kyoto all this time? Geez what kind of family? It doesn't sound like they love you Kaoru. It's only a train station away." Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Well the thing is that they would have never guessed that Kaoru was in Tokyo so after a few years they thought she had died. But when they came here they saw Kaoru and ya.." Sano said before anyone else could. Everyone but Rei had sweat drops.

"I see. You poor thing! We will miss you though! Come on guys I'm hungry lets eat!" Rei went back in the kitchen with Misao.

"Why can't we just tell her?" Kaoru asked.

"Rei isn't the type of girl to keep secrets. And it might cause some problems."

"I see."

"Haha! Well enough about that! Let's go and eat and have some fun!" Sano said pushing the two in to the kitchen. They started to eat awhile then watched some scary movies but ended up stopping the video cause it was too scary for Misao and Rei and they wouldn't stop screaming, although that's what a scary movie is for screaming,. Then later on Shinji came to the house and wanted to tell Kaoru some news but they were busy playing truth or dare and some other games plus he also got pulled in playing some of the games. By the time everyone went home it was already 4 in the morning. Kenshin and Kaoru slowly took there time walking to their house.

"Ugh man," Kaoru yawned ", I'm tired. Are we home yeeet?"

"Almost."

"Kenshin carry me. I'm too tired." She put her head on his shoulder as he stopped walking and pulled her to his back as he gave her a piggy back ride. This did not make it easier for him though and once they got home he set her down on her bed but as he was about to leave Kaoru grabbed his arm.

"Kenshin…sleep with me.." Kenshin blushed madly.

'baka! Not like that! Stupid! Sleep beside her.' Kenshin who was still blushing laid next to her and blushed as red as his hair for she wrapped her arms around his waist moving closer to him. He tried putting himself to sleep but his 'bad thoughts' were in the way, though later on he finally got used to it and fell into sleep with a smile. The next morning Kaoru woke up and found her self staring at a chest (no not bare..hehe) and tried to move away but two strong arms held her and only pulled her closer. She looked up and found Kenshin sleeping peacefully. She blushed trying to get out of his grip.

'oh my god! What am I doing here with him! Oh shit he's waking up!' Kaoru closed her eyes pretending to be asleep. Kenshin opened his eyes and still found Kaoru beside him and saw her twitch. He gave a grin.

"I know you're awake." Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Ano…how.."

"You asked me to sleep with you." Kaoru blushed and her eyes went big.

"We-we didn't-didn't…you know!-" he chuckled.

"Don't worry nothing happened," Kaoru sighed in relief ", what were you thinking?" Kenshin grinned.

"Uh…I uh.."

'what was I thinking! I could have just teleported from his grip!' Kenshin grinned and got up from the bed.

"Hmm. I smell something good. Let's go eat." Kenshin said as he opened the door. Kaoru followed.

"Ah.. you two are finally up!" Mrs. Himura said with a smile. ", I cooked some soup and left some rice balls for the two of you. You guys woke up so late its already twelve. Oh by the way, Kaoru your sister was here awhile ago. Just letting you know. Kaoru nodded and sat down. She had completely forgotten that she was to leave today and frowned. She looked up and found Kenshin frowning also. Looks like he had remembered also. Kaoru washed her dish while Mrs. Himura dried them.

"I am sure going to miss you Kaoru. All these years it's like having a daughter. Thank you for protecting Kenshin and I." Kenshin had stopped eating while Kaoru gave a silent welcome. After she was done with the dishes she went out into the backyard.

"Your not leaving." Kaoru turned around and found Kenshin. She looked at him sadly.

"Kenshin you know I have too."

"I don't care," he yelled surprising her. ", I don't care..i'm not letting you go. They can try anything to me but you're not leaving." Kenshin went up to her.

"But-" he silenced her with his finger.

"No. Kaoru ever since you came here I have admired you till now. You have always helped me and encouraged me. You've become my best friend and I'm too attached to you. So you can't leave. My admiration has changed and I thought it was silly. And all that teasing was because…because I love you Kaoru." he then kissed her. Kaoru who was too touched by his words only stood there in shock.

"Hey guys! Finally I found you!" Kasura said breaking their kiss. ",ooo…sorry. Uh..maybe I'll talk to you later…"

"Your not taking Kaoru." Kenshin said firmly.

"Taking her?"

"She's not going to be the headmaster and that's my decision." Kasura looked at him amused.

"Don't worry. She's not the headmaster anyways." She said with a smile. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at her confused ", I did talk with the elders and boy they put up a fight but I wasn't going to give up so I made a deal with them! I said that I would be the Headmaster but Kaoru would be my mentor. They talked about it and finally after an hour they agreed."

"Whaaat!" they both screamed.

"Heh heh. Ya. This was decided two days ago. But I had some training and some other stuff so I only got yesterday for spare time. I tried looking for you guys but I couldn't find you. So I asked Kenshin's mother and she didn't know either. After that I asked Shinji and said that you guys would be at a going away party or whatever so he would tell the news for me…I thought he would have told you but it looks like he hasn't. Oh and this morning I came but your mom said that you were still asleep so I said I would come back later." They looked at her in disbelief and fell to the ground anime style.

"Haha! Ya well I'd better be going. Oh ya later on, Kaoru I need you to help me with some stuff and help me train with my powers Bye!" Kenshin and Kaoru were quiet for a while.

"I did not expect that to happen." Kaoru said breaking the silence. How awkward was that just before she was about to leave he tells her his true feelings and wont let her leave how ironic. Kenshin got up and went behind her.

"Heh..how embarrassing. I feel stupid right now. But I'm glad that you wont leave. I wish we were told sooner. But that's probably my fault?" Kaoru turned around and faced him with a smile.

"I'm glad also." She said laughing.

"There's just one thing though."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't replied to me." Kaoru grinned and moved closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too."

**-The End-**

A/N- Soooo…..i hope that wasn't too boring for you! I hoped you liked it also…sigh..though I think I could have made it better oh well plz R&R thank you for reading it! And I thank my reviewers! You've inspired me all the way! And now I'm working on my new story! Thanx again! Bye!

**-Shinta-Fan!-**


End file.
